


Home, at long last.

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Also Jude meddles, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And that's good., Attempt at Humor, Butterflies, Catching Up, Coming Untouched, Daryl is in a wheelchair, Fluff, Grinding, Judith is adopted, Kisses, Life reunites people who are meant to be, M/M, Mushy talk, Nipple Play, Papa Daryl, Parenting Feels, Pet Names, Picking up where they left off, Rick is a dork and I love it., Rickyl reunion, Sexy truck times, Shower Sex, Smut., Tags will be added as we go, Tears, and fluff again, and tears, blowjob, declarations, lovemaking, unprotected sex, versatile rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: “Daryl?” that low southern drawl he thought he’d never hear again, those blue eyes he’d tried so hard not to drown in, the curls he used to thread his fingers in, they’d grayed in some places but there was no doubting this man was--“Rick?”“Oh my god, Daryl? Daryl Dixon? I can’t believe this. How long has it been?”>What starts as a nice trip to the movie theater with his teenage daughter quickly takes an unexpected turn for Daryl when the crowd around them fades away to reveal the bluest pair of eyes. Well, that's a surprise.





	1. Well, that was unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! First off, thank you for being here!  
> This story will be 4 chapters and an epilogue long, all finished except for the epilogue so you can go ahead and not worry about it staying a WIP forever, nope, it's all written and waiting for your eyes to read it!  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, thank you for the amazing-wonderful gem that is TWDObsessive for her beta work on this story, I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate your input in all my stories. Love love love, you're a rock star. <3

“Jude, c’mon shut up and help me outta that damn car already! We’re here.”

“Dad! C’mon! I’s tryin’ t’tell ya somethin’!”

Her father cast her a dark look that had the teenager roll her eyes but she did as she was told. She got out of the car and walked around to the driver’s side. She retrieved her dad’s wheelchair from the backseat and pulled his door opened.

“I dunno why ya asked me t’do that when ya manage fine on yer own.”

“Did so ya’d stop talking, especially if ya keep refusing to articulate yer words.”

“Says who.” she scoffed but extended an arm for support as Daryl exited the car transferring from the car seat to his chair.

“Alright, thanks lil’ bug.”

“I preferred the kicker version.”

“Yeah, maybe but _I_ think it got to yer head. Let’s go, and take yer hands off those damn push handles, got wheels but I got arms too.”

“See? I knew ya didn’t need me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Goin’ t’see that Black Cat thing or what?”

“Black _Panther_ , Dad!” Judith exclaimed with all her young age disdain. Expression that got erased pretty quickly as her father proceeded to make silly faces while rolling in circles and she burst out laughing.

 

They made their way through Atlanta’s crowded streets from the parking lot to the equally packed theater and took their place in the waiting line.

“M’sorry, Dad, didn’t think there’d be that many people…”

“S’okay, milady, it will be harder on ya anyway…” Judith turned to face Daryl fully, confused. “Well, I’m sittin’...” he replied, shit-eating grin and wink, she snorted.

“That all ya got? Thirteen years of wheelchair jokes and that’s what ya pull? I’m not proud of ya, Dad.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah, plus I can _take_ a seat, too.” she replied before letting herself fall on her Dad’s lap.

Not one to let himself be impressed by her wits, Daryl took to tickling and embarrassing the hell out of his daughter, laughing so hard in the process that a few people turned around. He couldn’t be sure with Judith still kicking to get out of his grip but Daryl thought he’d seen...he wasn’t sure and let go when a particular blow hit him in the ribs and cut his breath. Judith got up immediately.

“Sorry, sorry, Dad ya ok?” she worried instantly, always did, sweet baby.

“I’m good, but that was one a-hole move, missy.”

“Yer only sayin’ that ‘cause ya didn’t see it comin’, huh.”

Daryl was about to reply with his best come-back when the eyes he’d thought he’d seen before locked with his. The man they belonged to was standing five or six feet away and once he saw Daryl was looking back at him, his eyebrows shot to his hairline and he quickly walked towards him.

 

“Daryl?” that low southern drawl he thought he’d never hear again, those blue eyes he’d tried so hard not to drown in, the curls he used to thread his fingers in, they’d grayed in some places but there was no doubting this man was--

“Rick?”

“Oh my god, Daryl? Daryl Dixon? I can’t believe this. How long has it been?”

“Hmm, fifteen years, man, it’s been over fifteen years.” Daryl replied but he was practically sure the man knew very well how long it’d been.

Something passed between them without need for more words and Rick shot a glance to the young man that had come to his side in the short time they’d been talking. Understanding dawned on Daryl and he remembered Judith’s presence, too.

“This is my daughter, Judith.” he said simply, tilting his head so she would take the hint and introduce herself.

“Nice to meet ya?” she said, a question in her voice as her eyes travelled from one man to the other, obviously trying to figure out who she was talking to but Daryl wouldn’t let anything away.

“And my son.” Rick gave a gentle push to the teenage boy.

“I’m Carl.” he said, extending a hand for Daryl to shake and waving awkwardly at Judith once he did.

 

“Hmm, wanna get a coffee somewhere? Catch up? The kids can keep each other company, if, y’know, that’s okay with you.”

Daryl spinned sideways to face his daughter fully. He was dying to accept but he normally never let Judith alone, and in the big city, no less.

“Ya can go, Dad, s’okay, I’ll be in here with plenty o’people anyway, and there’s...Carl?” the boy nodded, “So, you see, I’ll be alright.”

“Ya better behave, huh?” Daryl said knowing perfectly well she would be no trouble to anyone. If anything she’d just be her usual awkward self.

“Don’t I always?” she replied winking exaggeratedly. “Can we go buy our tickets before other folks take our place?” she asked, pretending to be annoyed.

“If ya quit the attitude, yeah. Kiss yer Daddy goodbye first.” he demanded and she made a show of rolling her eyes and blowing through her nose before jumping back on his lap for a quick hug. Took her longer to get off of him than the time the embrace lasted.

 

Both teenagers walked away to the cashier and Daryl couldn't help watching out for any signs that people weren't nice to her. She was fine though and he spinned back around to face Rick who seemed to be dancing from side to side, nervous.

“Ya good to go?”

“Absolutely.”

They got out of the theater just as their kids were led to their movie. Daryl kept looking at Rick and smiled, shy, when he saw him doing the same.

 

They got into a nearby diner and after the waitress took a chair out of Daryl's way, they were all set, facing each other, expectation heavy around them.

“Maybe we should address the elephant-in-the-room point, huh?” Daryl asked in a joking tone.

“What do you mean?” Rick replied unconvincingly.

“Don't do that, ya've been staring at my bike here, ever since we _‘ran’_ into each other.”

“I have? Sorry, I didn't mean to--"

“S’okay, I get a lot of that and I guess ya have the right to be surprised.”

“No, I mean, yeah I am but--"

“Relax, Rick. Been in that chair for thirteen years, car accident that's pretty much all there is to say. Lost all sensibility in one leg and the other likes actin’ out too much to even consider crutches.”

“Thirteen years? You should’ve said…” Daryl raised an eyebrow at him and Rick stalled a bit. “I mean, I wish you’d have told me.”

“And what then, huh? Ya’d have come and taken care of my poor crippled self? I had to do that on my own just two years before, wasn’t about to stir shit again. Not then, I had enough to figure out, don’t ya think?”

Rick nodded regretfully, eyes boring into Daryl’s, searching for what, the other man didn’t know but then he took a deep breath and went ahead with what it seemed he’d wanted to say all along.

“I’m divorced.” he blurted out and Daryl almost laughed, almost. He was too shook to react in anyway.

“Ya are?”

“Yeah, left Lori, _thirteen_ years ago.” He let the time frame sink in with Daryl before he continued. “Walked in on her and Shane. Ironic, right?”

“Seems I don’t like irony no more.” Daryl mumbled darkly.

“ _Daryl_.” the man sounded on the verge of a very deep, long buried cliff of emotions. “You have to believe me when I say I’ve regretted that decision every single day of those fifteen fucking years. If it wasn’t for Carl, I’d have gone mad.”

“Looks like a good kid.” Daryl said, his face blank. “Rick, ya fucking chose, ya stayed with her, man.”

“She was pregnant!” Rick exclaimed faintly, eyes getting desperately moist.

“Yeah? Sure ya had anything to do with that now?” Daryl said harshly and immediately regretted it. “Shit, sorry, didn’t mean that.” the man worried his bottom lip.

“S’okay, you got every reason to be mad.”

“No, Rick, it’s been a long time, ya did what was right, I can’t-- s’just a lot to see ya after...y’know…”

“Yeah. It’s a lot for me, too.” Rick paused, once again searching Daryl’s eyes for answers to questions he hadn’t asked, yet. Looking at his left hand, Rick smiled. “Not married?”

“No, never.” Daryl scoffed. “Not married, not nothin’ actually.” he said with an intent look up and down what he could see of Rick with the table blocking the view.

“Good.” the other man replied simply, his toothy smile saying all there was to say.

“Ever got back with anyone after Lori?”

“You mean, after I stopped looking for you like a damned lost puppy?”

“Ya looked for me?”

“Uh huh. Like a mad man. I think Dale will call the cops on me next time he sees me.”

Daryl laughed out loud at that. The old man loved some gossip but he’d always been very protective of Daryl so the man could only imagine how Rick coming to the garage and asking questions about him might have gone.

“I quit the force, too. Couldn’t stand the sight of Shane anymore. Got to teaching like you said I should. Literature and History. Physics, sometimes, it’s a small school.”

“Nice, always pictured ya good there.” Daryl couldn’t stop his smile at the mental image of Rick surrounded with moody teenagers all day long and trying to teach them some of the subtleties of their own language relentlessly.

“What about you?”

“Still a photographer, still paintin’, only now s’harder to get on a ladder to do the bigger frescoes.” Daryl replied winking and Rick laughed, a small, tentative series of huffs.

 

“I never stopped.” Rick said seemingly out of nowhere.

“Ya never stopped what?” Daryl asked, unsure of his real desire to hear the man’s answer when his change of tone registered in his mind.

“Loving you, Daryl. It’s always been just you.”

“Me and yer tightly shut closet, Rick.”

“Yeah, well, it’s open now. I’m not asking you to take me back without a word, just...I can’t let you disappear again.”

“Ya can’t let me?” Daryl almost growled. “I _disappeared_ so life would be easier for _you_ asshole!”

Rick flinched a bit but kept his mouth shut when the waitress came back to refill their empty mugs.

“I moved ‘cause ya decided t’be a good man and I wouldn’t have been able to look at my damn redneck self if I’d kept ya from doin’ just that, no matter how fuckin’ much it hurt!”

Rick sat up on the edge of his chair and reached for Daryl's hands, squeezing them both until the other man stopped fighting and let him.

“I know, I _know_ , I'm so sorry, I know, _please_ , Daryl, I hated myself for it, hated all those years all the same.”

“You know what saved me?” Daryl interrupted.

“Tell me.”

“Judith. I fostered her at first but when they told me they might put her somewhere else, in a _true_ family mom-and-dad kinda place, I adopted her.”

“How old was she?”

“Four when I first held her, she’ll be fifteen in a few months from now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, crazy how things line up, huh?” Daryl answered, his voice quivered a little, his anger morphing into some deeper remorse, the disillusion he carried everywhere with him peeking through the abrasions of his voice.

“We could make it work, we could, Daryl. Maybe, _this_ , seeing each other again after all this time can mean something.” Rick started again, hope big in his eyes and words, hands still circling Daryl’s.

“Maybe.”

 

Daryl’s phone rang and he freed one of his hands to pick up, eyes still locked with Rick's as his words resonated in his mind at the same time as his daughter’s voice starting babbling at the other end of the line.

“Movie’s over, Dad, you comin’ back?”

“Yeah,” he shot a look across the table and Rick nodded at him. “Carl still with you?”

The girl confirmed and both men made their way out of the diner, Daryl feeling a little light-headed from all the emotion that was way more than he usually allowed to get to him.

“Don’t ya dare put yer hands on those. I can manage on my own, thank you.” he still grunted.

“Fine. Hands-up!” Rick replied laughing at himself, hands raised in a peace-gesture.

“You haven’t changed, huh?” Daryl asked, more a comment than a question but Rick grinned.

“I recall you liked my goofy self alright.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

 

They got to the movie theater pretty quickly and as soon as she saw him, Judith ran towards her father.

“So much love, missy. What’s the matter?” he asked patting her back as she settled back on his lap.

“Don’t like it when you dump me for the first pretty boy you see.” she whispered playfully in his ear and an embarrassing giggle escaped him.

“Ya can’t be serious!” he laughed again.

“No, I ain’t.” she answered before pecking his cheek and turning a little on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder while looking back up towards the other two.

“Alright, well we’re gonna get goin’ then. Don’t wanna get stuck in traffic.” he said, a little louder so Rick would hear too.

The man turned around and started scribbling on what looked like a receipt before handing it out to Daryl.

“Call me, Daryl, I meant everything I said.” he insisted, longing obvious in his voice.

The two teenagers shot their respective parents a surprised look but neither paid them attention at the moment.

They were back to losing themselves in the blue eyes they knew so well and had yearned for for so long. Back to reading one another and speaking without words, just like that. Fifteen years apart and an hour and a half spent together was enough to show them nothing had really changed. They were older but they were still Rick and Daryl. And even though the artist had taken to protecting himself very carefully when he met new people, Rick wasn’t new. He wanted to believe him, wanted to believe they could just go back to where they left off and start again. How many times had he hoped to be given such a chance? He was going to make the most of it.

“I'll call.” he nodded before spinning around, Judith still wrapped around him. They rolled off to their car and no matter the amount of teasing he got from it, Daryl couldn't stop smiling.


	2. Rediscovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've waited long enough. It is high time they rediscovered each other. Find out if they still fit, if time, so much time, left anything behind for them to work with, to work at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, here for you guys! 
> 
> I hope you like! Thank you so much to everyone who's read, kudo'd, commented on chapter 1, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it, it makes it all so much better to hear what you thought, just... THANK YOU!
> 
> Thank you to my amazing angelic wonderwonderwonderful beta and friend Tweedo, love you Cap, you rock this game <3
> 
> Enjoy the read!

_ “Dinner?” _ Daryl pressed send and cursed himself for being so much like his daughter every time she so much as saw a guy she liked, fluttery butterflies. 

A week of texting back and forth was all it took. Or rather, a look in Rick's eyes was all it took. Waiting any longer after that just felt like wasting precious time. 

Daryl thought of putting his phone down instead of just waiting for the man to reply but that's all he had time to do, think about it, because Rick's text came vibrating between his trembling hands not a minute later.

_ “Tell me when and where.” _ was Rick’s simple answer, short, concise, determined, as always.

_ “My place alright for you? I can drop Jude at a friend’s…”  _ damnit he was smiling like a fool.

_ “More than alright.” _

Daryl stared at his phone before turning around. He went to his daughter’s bedroom and knocked. God forbid he intruded on ‘her privacy’.

“Come in!” she hollered.

“Don’t have to shout like this! Pack a few things, yer spending the night at Sophia’s.” Daryl entered.

“Awesome! Wait, what? Yer seein’ that guy again? Aren’t you?”

“None of yer business but yes. And don’t call him that.”

“What d’ya want me to call him?” she snickered.

“Dunno, somethin’ nicer. I-- this is important to me Jude, ok?” he told her, his voice gaining in authority. 

“Ok.” she extended her thumb and pinky and he bumped them with his own.

“Alright, let’s get a move on now.”

He dropped his daughter off at Carol, thanking his friend for the last minute plan she was providing him with and kissed Judith goodbye before he went back home. What the hell was he going to wear? Did it matter?

Daryl looked around the house and decided his living-room needed the most grooming, that, and his bedroom, if things went as he wanted them to, he was going to need that room clean, for sure. 

The man got so lost in making sure everything was spotless that he startled and muttered curses when the doorbell rang. He quickly made his way to his front door and stopped dead in his tracks when it was in fact Rick who stood there.

“You early?”

“Hmm, hello to you too, and no, I’m not, it’s seven, just like you said.” Rick checked on his watch a few times, confusion spreading across his face.

“Really? Shit, I’s cleanin’, lost track of time I guess. Come in.”

Rick followed him, looking around the place with curious glances that did not escape Daryl. 

“Got the house almost right after the accident, it’s a single-story.” Daryl gestured towards his chair.

“I like it.”

“Uh, huh. Look, Rick, I didn’t even have time to get into the shower so do you mind waiting?”

“No, not at all, show me the way to your couch and I’ll sit tight.”

“Thanks, I’m sorry.”

“It’s no problem. Don’t worry.” Rick replied, his eyes raking none-too-discretely over Daryl’s sweaty muscles.

Once the other man was settled, Daryl went to the bathroom and tried to go as fast as he could. Still cursing over letting himself be surprised, he tried to get into his bathtub a little too quickly and fell.

“GODDAMNIT!”

“Daryl??”

It fucking hurt. And how embarrassing was that, huh, falling on one’s ass when you’re trying to look all neat and dignified. Who was he kidding. Daryl tried to sit up but the pain in his lower back was blinding and he could only rest on one elbow as he tried to get a grip of the tub again. 

The door opened just as he stifled another litany of curses in pain.

“Shit, sorry. Do you need help?” Rick was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, a hand over his eyes in a mockery of decency.

“What the hell, Rick?”

“You yelled, man! And you’re on the fucking floor, let me help you! Are you in pain?” 

“Grab a towel at least, so I can tell my damn body to shut up.”

“What does that mean?” Rick asked, but did hand him a towel.

“Means you and I are in the same room, I’m naked, and you look as godly as ya ever did. Damn black jeans over those legs.” Daryl muttered, blushing as he evidently felt his body react, forgetting the pain quite easily. 

“You can’t tell me things like that when all I want is to destroy you, Daryl.”

“Destroy me, huh?”

“Prefer the sweeter version? Want flowers?”

“Nope.” Daryl grinned. 

They  _ were _ going to make this work. They were already back to their familiar banter and flirting. Easy.

“Got it secured?” Rick asked and Daryl tightened the towel around him even more, showing off his steadily growing boner with a smirk. Rick licked his lips absent-mindedly. 

“Can I help you up now?”

“I guess.”

Rick walked to him and crouched, passed an arm around his shoulders, the other under his knees and lifted Daryl off the floor effortlessly. He turned around, still tightly holding Daryl in his arms, and left the bathroom.

“What--Rick, put me in my fucking wheels.”

“Where's your bedroom?”

“You're kiddin’ me?” Daryl asked, going for harsh and ending up breathing the air out of Rick's mouth as the man kissed him.

His lips on Daryl's were a rediscovery. Heaven you'd been given the keys to a long time ago and lost them, only to stumble upon its doors when you least expected it. Rick's arms tightened around him, plastering Daryl's very scantily clad body to his own as his lips took to ravaging their willing prey.

“Where's your bedroom?” Rick asked again, practically growling.

“Second door, this way.” Daryl answered shakily, there was no way the other man didn't feel how hard he was now.

Daryl took a firmer grip of Rick's neck as the man opened the door and closed it again behind them.

He walked to Daryl's bed and gently laid him down before crawling over him.

“Who did you sell your soul to, to be even more gorgeous at fifty than you were at twenty?”

“I'm forty-seven, asshole.” 

Rick laughed and kissed him again. “How does this work?”

“Sex with the disabled?” Rick gave him a dark look but nodded anyway.

“Well, don't expect me to ride you like a damn cowgirl, but we'll manage. Might need ya to hold my legs or somethin’, I don't know…”

“You don't know?” Rick asked, a bit stunned. 

“Nope, didn't  _ indulge _ in a lot of meet-n-go these last few years.” the other man answered. “And don't fucking laugh at me.” 

“I'm not. Daryl, I wouldn't, you know that. But--"

“But what?” 

“Does this mean I'm the only guy you've ever…?”

“Done the honor of fuckin’ me? Yeah. Got somethin’ you wanna--"

“I'm going to hold your legs so tight they'll bruise.” Rick interrupted, his voice dropping down several tones.

“Is that so? And how exactly?” Daryl almost purred.

“Uh uh. Yeah. I'm going to nail you into the bed, Darling.”

And just like that, Rick pounced back on Daryl's lips. Their kiss never really seemed to end, wave after wave of tender flesh stroking over moist passion. Panting into one another's mouths, gasping against powerful stripes of tongue. Searching, and finding the other all over again. 

Muscle memory. That's how natural it felt. Bodies recognizing the touch, and the feel, and the warmth. Finally.

Daryl passed his arms around Rick's waist, hands pushing on his shoulders blades to plaster the man against him. The weight was delightful. Tearful too. Daryl was crying and if the way Rick was sniffing between breaths was any clue, so was he. 

“I love you, I've loved you forever, I'll love you forever.” and that was Daryl, not Rick. 

Daryl, who decided right there right then, that he wouldn't hold back, not ever again, not when he'd cried himself to sleep so many times thinking about how it would be, to grow old with Rick.

“Take me, Rick, now.”

Rick was crying openly now, looking deep into Daryl's eyes, making love to him already. 

“I don't want to hurt you, Dare.” 

“In the nightstand.”

Rick went for it with shaking hands and took the lube out of the drawer, not failing to notice the few other  _ things _ in there.

“Equipped, I see?”

“Gotta be.” Daryl winked.

“Interesting.” Rick said simply, his cheeks pulling up as his lips stretched in a tender yet heated smile.

“Get yer ass back here.” Daryl said, pointing to his chest and Rick immediately hugged him again.

He kissed the man's neck with unparalleled passion, took Daryl's earlobe between his lips and teeth as though he'd never let it go then nipped at both his collarbones in turn. They started rocking against each other, Daryl's eyelids fluttering closed, his lungs letting out loud and heavy puffs of air as Rick's jeans-clad erection pressed against his own, the towel sliding away from his body more and more, until Rick was pressing against his naked skin indeed. He gasped, mouth opening and closing again, searching for air and finding Rick's curls and the faint smell of vanilla shampoo.

Daryl's eyes shot open and he passed both hands in his lover's hair, moaning in wonder at the feel of Rick's silky locks under his fingertips and palms.

“Put yer hands--" Daryl started asking but Rick had the same idea at the same time and a slick finger circled his rim, making him shudder in anticipation. 

When had he even lubed that digit? 

“ _ Fuck! _ ”

“Oh, I missed your sounds, baby, make more of them, tell me how you like my finger,  _ in you _ .” Rick purred, joining actions to words as he started penetrating Daryl with his long, slender pointer.

“ _ More _ , Rick,  _ more _ , don't tease me, not now.”

“No?” Rick asked and plunged hungrily on Daryl's lips, kissing his barely born answer right where it was forming and letting a second finger worm its way in at the same time.

Keeping one hand at the base of Rick's skull, making sure their lips stayed firmly sealed, his other hand sleathed down the man's body, tugging at his well-ironed shirt, untucking it. Feeling Rick's bare skin against his palm had no real definition, no one word to say it all. It set his mind and heart on fire, the good kind, the kind that would still make you feel warm and fuzzy when drowning in the Arctic ocean.

Daryl rubbed over the small of Rick's back in circular motions, getting lower and lower until he was touching the man's ass. Kneading the round cheeks through his pants, pressing him even more against his naked body. Asking. Demanding. Pleading for the fingers in his ass to morph into his lover's hard length.

“I need you, Rick, inside me,  _ yesterday _ .”

“I'm here, I got you, baby, my beautiful, precious baby.” Rick kissed him again, stealing every remaining hope for Daryl to ever breathe normally again before he straightened up, got up from the bed and undressed quickly, Daryl's eyes raking over him the whole time.

He was bare in no time, naked glory offered for Daryl to bask in. The man extended a hand and Rick took it, letting Daryl guide him back between his legs.

“Let me feel you, Rick.”

And he did, taking his rock-hard, leaking cock in hand and lining it with Daryl's opening, shuddering as he  pushed in slow and steady. 

Eyes locked, that was one more rediscovery. Territories they had conquered in long time gone embraces. Passion never dead, on-hold maybe, but never extinguished. Every inch of Rick breaching more and more of Daryl's depths drew moans of longing and delight melted together and Daryl was too lost in it to hold the tears in. 

Rick bottomed out and stayed there, enjoying the tight blanketing of Daryl's furnace-like folds around him. He bent down to kiss his tear-stained cheeks reverently.

“I love you, I've loved you forever, I'll always love you.” he repeated the other man's words, heart pouring out of his lips and down Daryl's ear with the strength truth carries when chanted. He started moving, in-and-out, slowish, languid motions of his hips that let them feel every little twitch and quiver of flesh against flesh. 

He let his forehead fall to Daryl's shoulder and collected the man's legs to pass them around his waist. One was dead-weight altogether but the other helped a bit. Daryl used his one relatively good ankle to help Rick’s hand in supporting his uncooperative leg and like this, things seemed to get even more intense. Rick could go deeper and the feel of that gorgeous cock of his dragging along Daryl’s inner walls was a dizzying one. 

They gasped in unison, tuned up moans and brows knitting in their focus. Gotta feel it all, commit it to memory and make damn sure the next time they do this isn’t in fifteen years.

“So tight and beautiful around me, baby.  _ So _ hot…” Rick murmured in his ear before he started up the pace of his taking Daryl. Long hard pushing in turned into quick mind-muting slamming, Rick went home inside Daryl and cried out his pleasure each time. 

When they came it wasn’t a sudden explosion, it didn’t snap on them, no, their release was a long coming flooding tide that had probably been building ever since Daryl opened the door and saw Rick standing there, hip cocked to the side, looking all the same astonishing and bashful as he ever did. Maybe it began creeping in their loins even before that, maybe it came from that very moment at the movie theater when their eyes, doubting what they were seeing, searched the crowd for that blue pair of heavens and found it. Maybe it stayed bottled up ever since Daryl had left Senoia all those years ago. Keeping their insides and outs warm for  _ next time _ . It crashed there, between their joined chests, Daryl’s ankles hanging off Rick’s back, only supported by the sheer will of his lover’s exhausted hand.

Their release painted over them,  _ into  _ them. They were back to talking with glints in their eyes and twitches of their eyebrows, mouths curling upwards before diving back, uniting lips and tongues and heart, seeking what should have always been. 

Straightening up again, Rick seemed to find some of his strength back, his brain reconnecting with his limbs and he turned them around, his cock still sheathed inside Daryl as he laid on his back and helped the man to straddle him. 

“What--” Daryl started.

“I wanted to remind myself of how you look when you  _ ‘ride me like a damn cowgirl’ _ and that’s fucking beautiful.” Rick interrupted with a smug, if adoring, look on his face.

“Huh, you’re on pillow-talking mode, aren’t ya?”

“I might be, doesn’t mean what I’m saying isn’t true.”

Daryl bowed down carefully and put a gentle, soft-touch-of-the-lips kiss on Rick’s mouth before going to whisper in his ear.

“Might also be that age has no hold on yer dorky side.”

Rick laughed, strong, guttural and raw from crying out his pleasure. The sound, a delight to Daryl’s ears and heart. 

“Wanna have dinner now?” he asked, grinning.

“You still haven’t showered y’know?”

“Tellin’ me I smell?” Daryl asked, rolling his hands in mock-fists.

“Nope. Telling you I’m very interested in discovering your  _ bathroom _ .” Rick replied in a hushed tone and a wiggling pair of eyebrows.

It was Daryl’s turn to try and fail to suppress his laughter. 

“You’re unbelievable. I’m hungry, you, nympho.” 

Daryl turned around frowning before his face came back to normal, remembering why his chair wasn’t next to his bed like it always was. Rick snorted but still disengaged gently from under the other man and went to stand, turning around when Daryl talked again.

“I need my wheels, Rick.”

“Oh, yeah sure. Sorry. Hmm, want me to go take it or should I carry you?” he asked, genuinely trying to get around how Daryl wanted this done.

“Go? Please. And shoot me a pair of sweats from that dresser on your way? I’m gonna put them on here, s’easier…” Daryl asked and explained, head bowed and hiding behind his bangs until Rick stepped back into his space, crowding him until he looked up.

“Of course. Be right back.” he said simply, waving off whatever concerns might have rose in his lover’s mind by putting a peck on Daryl’s chewed-on, well-kissed lips before stepping away, smiling.

He came back with the chair, rolling it over as if it were a bike, making the sounds, too. Goofball.

Once they were both somewhat dressed again, they made their way to the kitchen and finally had that dinner, teasing and catching up with each other all along and again, Daryl was only half-surprised with how easy all this came back to them.

They made their way to the bathroom after putting everything away and Daryl tried to tell his body to behave but to no avail. Apparently, age and disability weren’t a memo his dick wanted to read and it was all good to go again the second Rick stepped in his shower, naked as a bird and looking  _ damn good _ there, too.

“Why didn’t you use the shower earlier? Instead of the bath I mean.”

“‘Cause I’m stupid and I like complicating my own life? dunno, feels better to lie in there that’s all.” Daryl muttered, a dark glow forming over his features.

“Nuh uh.” Rick clicked his tongue sharply.

“What?”

“Get your ass in here, beauty. Now. No wandering down sad-town. Not tonight, or  _ ever _ if you ask me.” Rick said, looking Daryl straight in the eye, a firm, serene stare. 

Daryl made a quick enough work of getting rid of his clothes again before looking up at Rick. 

“Help me up?” he asked, his voice a bit shaky but Rick grinned.

“Hell yeah. C’mere, gorgeous.”

“Will ya stop with the pet names already?” Daryl questioned, faking exasperation.

“Nope, never. Got some catching up to do.”

Their shower started off as lazily smearing up each other's body with soap, reveling in both the goosebumps and the warm gasps it provoked up until Daryl’s position sitting on his shower stool got too much for the both of them and the man took Rick in his mouth. He swallowed avidly, taking every inch of him in like the starved man he was and Rick grunted his approval, gently fucking his lover's lips and throat. Breaching again. Caressing the warm haven of Daryl's mouth with the tip of his shaft. Shivering in time with him humming around his length.

One hand made his way into Daryl's wet hair, just that side of clutching, strands peeking out from between his fingers. He kneaded his skull affectionately, being as vocal as he could about the pleasure the other man was giving him.

He stopped him before he was anywhere near coming though, and kissed the pout on Daryl's lips.

“I wanna fuck you again, baby.”

“But--"

“Gonna hold you tight. Gonna make you feel it all over. If you let me, of course.”

Daryl shivered and nodded, letting Rick pull him up with an arm around his waist and the other beneath his backside. Daryl held on tightly to Rick's shoulders and sighed when he felt the cold tiles against his back as Rick pressed him to the wall. When he was positive there was enough strength in the game to keep Daryl upright against the wall, Rick crouched slightly and took a hold of the back of the man's thighs, tight and secure before he kissed him. 

“You good?” he asked, a concerned eyebrow raising for Daryl to answer honestly.

“I am, yeah.” Daryl gave him a reassuring smile and next thing he knew, the head of the man's cock entered his still stretched hole easily before he slid all the way in.

“I love you.” Rick breathed in his ear as he started rocking them, the measure of gentleness of his motions matching that of the tightness of their hands on legs and shoulders.

“I need you in my life till I leave this world.” 

Rick was shaking and Daryl couldn't be sure if it was from the strain of their position and his weight bearing on him or from the emotional rollercoaster they both took front seats on. 

At some point though, Rick shifted his hold on Daryl's body and sank to the floor of the shower. His shallow thrusts never relented in the process and one of his hands made its way to Daryl's hard cock, stroking and twisting and caressing. They made love, slowly, until they came again, orgasm convulsing out of them along with strangled declarations.

That night, Daryl slept a deeper sleep than he had been able to reach for years. Laying on his back, paralysed leg cast in its polystyrene molding like always, and Rick's head on his shoulder, hand on his stomach, leg laced with Daryl's good one, breathing soft snores down his neck. Peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo? How was it? Please, someone tell me I didn't disappoint you or something, I'm so nervous it's ridiculous haha <3
> 
> Sincerely hope you liked. Next chapter will be saturday night (Western Europe time, to give you an idea: count about 6hrs less for East Coast Americans), hope to see you all there!


	3. Maybe there will be flowers after all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Daryl's art and if Rick had had any doubts to begin with, all went out the window. Steps - or rather, jumps, are taken and hopefully all is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for chapter 3!
> 
> We start back the morning after the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy and hope to hear from you, too! ;-)
> 
> Thank you to fabulous Tweedo for beta'ing yet again <3

The next morning they were elbow-deep in making breakfast together, Daryl in his elevating chair so he could manage a relatively standing position when Judith came home.

“Hi, Dad, hi...you?” she interrupted their flour make out.

“Hello, Jude. Went okay at Carol’s?” Daryl asked, still grinning, pancake ingredients smeared across his face.

“Yeah, had fun, maybe not as much as you two seem t’be havin’ though.” she said and when neither her father nor Rick answered she took it as an opportunity to observe them.

Her father had rarely looked so happy and that man seemed largely responsible for it. Maybe she should try to be nice? But then, she looked more closely and a realization dawned on her. Rick looked up and she _knew_.

“It's you, yer the separated half, huh?” she said quizzically and Rick had a feeling that she was more stating than asking, even if he had no idea what she meant by that.

“Excuse me?”

“Shut it, Jude.” Daryl looked up, too, and demanded with a warning in his voice that made Rick even more curious. He put a settling hand on Daryl's arm gently.

“What did you mean, Judith?” his voice was calm, trying to gaud her into telling him, but there was no need, she had every intention of saying it.

“The separated half,” she repeated. “If you don't see what I mean you just have to look at those, or any of Dad's paintings for that matter.” she raised both her arms pointing to the walls on either side of her.

Intrigued, Rick took a few steps in her direction, looking back and forth between the two walls and his mouth formed a small ‘o’.

He was looking at two paintings, visibly inspired by Munch’s _The Scream_ only they were done with different shades of red. They were easily recognizable until you reached their middle and the other halves were covered with splashes of black watercolor paint, as if rain, or tears, had steadily dripped on the canvases.

“This…” he turned back around to look at Daryl. “This is _so_ beautiful, Dare.”

Daryl had been busying himself with the breakfast preparations, almost done by now, and only looked up when he noticed the slight shake in Rick's voice.

“Thank you.” he whispered simply.

Rick lost himself in his lover's blue seas, trying to sort and read the vast array of emotions he could see swirling there.

“Would you show me the rest of your work?”

Judith, sensing the wave of gravity in the air, quietly retreated to her bedroom and left them to it.

“I'm not sure you really want to see them, Rick.”

“But I do. Show me. Please.” Rick asked again and met the intensity of Daryl's gaze with unwavering conviction. He had a feeling that this was going to go down one more very emotional road but he had to see, had to know what Daryl's hyperactive creativity had birthed.

Daryl finally nodded, got his chair to lower, transferred to his wheelchair and guided Rick to the room right next to his bedroom without a word. He opened the door, rolled a few feet in and let Rick take in the many many paintings, drawings and photographs that were haphazardly scattered around them.

Some were darker than others, an abstract woman with a bullet hole for a heart, a recreation of Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel fresco, only in Daryl's version, fingers did not manage to touch and the characters shed tears of blood. A lot of the pictures seemed to revolve around the idea of gaps, and sections, halves to a whole…

The lighter ones were likely linked to Judith’s influence on her father's art for there were plenty representing various child figures or watercolor groups of miniscule silhouettes. Those seemed full of hope and looked like recovery.

Double D’s signed each of Daryl's works and Rick found he had trouble breathing, transfixed as he was and the artist was silent.

He eventually managed to take his eyes off the pictures and looked back at his all too quiet lover.

“You ok?” Rick asked, softly.

“I don't normally show those outside of exhibitions, s’weird to be there when people see them, especially you.” Daryl answered, tone even but hands shaking.

“I love them.”

“You get what they mean, right?” the other man asked, sounding confused.

“I do.” Rick smiled.

“Then how can you--"

“I love them because they're your way of expression, your translation of these last fifteen years. Because, of course, you managed to draw and paint and shoot the things that you felt, that I have felt too, only I was never good at expressing my feelings in any way, you know that.” Rick stared into Daryl's blue eyes, taking a deep breath as he continued. “I love them because for something to be sublime it doesn't have to be happy, it can be terrible, all that matters is that it's grand. I think those are grand, Daryl. Always thought you were, too, no matter what you think.” Rick finished with a small, content smile on his lips and Daryl, even though his eyes were stinging with unshed emotion, couldn't refrain from smiling as well.

“Think ya might be gettin’ better at that expressin’ yerself thing.” he answered and finally, tears started pouring out of his blues, painting his cheeks too, only these looked like relief and Rick practically jumped on him to absorb them all with kisses.

“Think you'd marry me?” Rick whispered in his ear and Daryl choked out on his shock.

“Wh--What?” he separated from Rick's embrace to look the man in the eye, his face displaying every ounce of surprise he could possibly feel.

“It's legal now y'know, even here.” Rick smiled, pecked his lover's lips and asked again. “Marry me? I want forever, Daryl. Doesn't matter that we've only just found each other again. I've loved you since I was six, had I been stronger, I'd have resisted my parents when they insisted I marry Lori, or any woman, really. I've never been able to feel anything even distantly resembling that for her. Our marriage didn't even last two years after you left. Six years total and the second you weren't around anymore, I crumbled to a pile of ashes...my love for you is stronger even than my will to live, Dare. I'll never be able to tell you just how fucking sorry I am, for everything, but I'd like to have the rest of my life to show you. Marry me.” Rick was as pleading as he was explaining, eyes hooked to Daryl's every twitch and motion that could indicate the way his answer would go.

“Think ya got _a lot_ better at that expressin’ game.” Daryl smiled and failed to suppress a giggle as more happy tears wet his lashes.

“That a yes?” Rick asked unsure, but smiling nonetheless, Daryl wasn't brushing him off, or yelling or storming out of the room, he was _giggling_.

“Yeah, I think it is, yes, Rick.” Daryl murmured with a bashful grin and Rick pounced, straddled his lap and kissed the hell out of his future husband. And just that, testing the title out in his mind, felt more right than anything else in his life ever had. They were going to be married, union officially sealed and fuck the conservative family and fuck Lori.

Rick grinned against Daryl's lips and was about to say something when Judith came in the room.

“What the hell is happenin’ here?” she asked, noticing their position and the tears on her father's face.

“Would ya stop swearing all the damn time?” Daryl groaned half-heartedly.

“Says who.” Judith scoffed in her familiar retort. “So? Someone gonna tell me why Rick is hangin’ at yer neck? And why yer cryin’?” both men smiled at her gently, under her apparent annoyance, Judith sounded concerned and neither had any desire to keep her feeling this way when they were swimming in such happy dimensions.

“Want me to step out?” Rick asked.

“No, stay, s’okay.” Daryl said before meeting his daughter's gaze again. “We're...uh...we're gettin’ married, Jude.” the apprehension Rick tried to soothe away with gentle touches of his fingertips along his arm vanished completely when Judith started shouting and dancing around.

“True? AWESOME! Do I get to be yer best man? Woman, or whatever? Please please please, Daddy!!”

Both men laughed loudly, happiness and relief flooding their veins at her enthusiasm.

“Yeah, i guess, ladybug, ya can.” Daryl shrugged as if he didn't care and Judith jumped on him from behind, trying her best to circle his shoulders with her arms and kissing his cheek soundly before she turned her attention back to Rick.

“Ya better treat my Daddy right. I ain't kiddin’. I'll track ya down, I know how.” she said, eyes burning with a protective fire that ought to make Daryl proud.

“I have every intention to do that, and more, young lady, I promise.” he extended her a formal hand and she took it, shaking Rick's hand with all the seriousness in the world before she bounced out of the room with happy giggles.

“Well, that went rather smoothly.” Rick sounded impressed.

“Yeah, she only wants me t’be happy, and wear a nice dress, she's gonna ask for makeup too…” Daryl sighed in fake despair before gaining back some composure. “How d’ya figure Carl's gonna take it?”

“Not sure, but he'll have to get used to it anyhow.” Rick pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head. “One step at a time. We're going to celebrate, I'm taking you two for an early lunch out, what do you say?”

“Hell yeah, I'm starving now.” Daryl let out a small puff of laughter and Rick grinned again.

The former cop got up from his seat on Daryl's knees with another kiss and led the way out.

Even the neighbors might have heard Judith shouting her joy again when she was told they were heading out.

“I _love_ restaurants!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap will be Tuesday night :-)  
> Tell me your thoughts!


	4. From old grounds, new buildings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judith took the announcement well, but what about Carl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy reading!
> 
> Huge thanks to Tweedo for being her usual amazing self and beta'ing this for me. <3

The next few days were spent peacefully, Rick stayed at Daryl's and tried to get to know his lover's daughter a little better, tried to connect with her and Daryl was happy to see it go as smoothly as he ever hoped. But as the weekend came, Rick grew more and more nervous. It was his turn to have Carl and they had decided to wait until they were all together to tell him about their engagement.

The artist had tried to soothe Rick's nerves in every way he could think of, from the softest more cuddly ones to his filthiest ideas but all in vain. Rick was a mess of worry over his son's reaction and nothing Daryl said could ever settle him. Only Carl had that power, even if he didn't know it yet.

When Rick came back to Daryl's after picking up his son, both looked a bit tense. The boy answered Daryl's greetings rather curtly and even though the man didn't mind it much he could see Rick flinch with every terse reply of the teenager.

Judith tried to ease the tension and Carl seemed to relax a bit with her so that was always something.

Soon enough it was time for everyone to get settled for dinner and the air around the table seemed to get denser and denser, the only noise that of forks and knives scraping against plates. 

They were supposed to make their big announcement at that very moment but it became clear the time wasn't right when Carl finally looked up from his food to address Daryl.

“So you're the affair.” he bit, eyes narrow and jaw set.

Daryl took a deep steadying breath as Judith raised an eyebrow in surprise. Rick gasped.

“What do you mean?” the artist finally asked, stopping Rick from saying anything with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“That's what my mom used to say, always talking about ‘Dad's affair’.” Carl explained, his tone none too gentle.

“Oh, ya know that's funny, ‘cause the way I see it, your mom was the affair.” Daryl muttered. “Now, if y’all will excuse me, I need a smoke.” He cast one last look at Rick before rolling away from the table and out to the porch.

The front door stood ajar and he could hear Rick's low growl as he argued with his son.

He wasn't left alone for long though. Judith followed Daryl out  only a few minutes later, not feeling like she belonged in the quarrel taking place inside and yearning to see how her father was doing.

She stayed close to the door in case he felt like being alone and looked at him till he was ready to do the same. He was sitting on the porch swing, his legs lifted to rest on the seat of his wheelchair and taking his anger out on his innocent cigarette. 

When he did look up to meet her gaze she smiled a small Dixon twitch of her lips, a simple question in her eyes he could read like a book,  _ ‘Y’ok? Can I come sit with ya?’ _

“Yeah come, girlie.” he opened his arms in welcome, eyes glistening a little but that was it, he wouldn’t cry in front of her, never.

She sat quietly next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He clutched his arm around her waist, holding her to him tightly.

“So, I was right, huh? He is the one true love?” Judith murmured after a while.

Daryl looked at her sideways, a bit startled at the grave expression her usually joyful features sported. He nodded slowly and she sighed.

“He’ll come ‘round, Carl. Rick is givin’ him a piece o’ his mind, m’tellin’ ya.” she said, trying to reassure her father and Daryl felt like shit for it. She shouldn’t ever have to feel like she needed to protect him, that was his job.

“Don’t ya worry ‘bout me, sweet Jude, I’ll be fine. Ya worry ‘bout gettin’ good grades and bein’ happy, that’s all.” He leaned in and rested his chin on the top of her head, humming a Beatles’ song in her hair.

They stayed like this for what could have been five minutes or five hours, not a care for the light of the descending sun slowly fading on them. Rick’s angry voice had stopped filtering through the open door and that could only mean one of two things, the argument was settled or son and father had ran out of things to say or throw at each other.

Daryl didn’t have to wait any longer to know how it went as they both stepped on the porch only a moment later. Rick looked exhausted but there was the ghost of satisfaction somewhere between his eyes and tipped-up lips. The artist raised an eyebrow at him but instead of answering him, Rick nudged his son’s ribs gently. Carl took a deep breath, looking at his shoes as he began talking.

“M’sorry about what I said. Guess it’s easy t’say shit--” Rick cleared his throat loudly and Carl glared at his shoes but rephrased anyway. “There’s always two sides to a story and now I know how much hypocritical nonsense my mom put in hers. M’sorry you had to wait so long, that you had to wait at all really, Dad told me you were getting married so, huh...congrats I guess…” Carl trailed off.

Daryl met Rick’s eyes above Carl’s head and they grinned in unison before the artist focused back on the boy.

“Can ya look at me, Carl?” Daryl demanded softly and Carl did, slowly raising his head to look at him from behind the hair that had fallen over his face. “S’okay. This can’t be easy for ya, I get that, but I’m sure I can grow on ya.” Daryl tried a wink and was rewarded by the barest shadow of a smile crossing the face of Rick’s son.

“But ya better not try and hurt my Dad, again.” Judith added, more serious than ever and Carl nodded at her. Once again Daryl grinned, his daughter could get away with almost anything and almost anyone, amazing. He squeezed her waist again, kissing her temple softly before letting his arm drop and she got the message.

The girl stood up, and tilted her head towards the door so Carl would follow her, she gave a one-arm hug to Rick as she passed and both men felt their eyes water at the gesture.

When they were alone, Rick came to sit on the swing next to Daryl, back to the armrest so he faced his lover and Daryl did his best to turn as well. They locked eyes for a long while, no need for words. Their hands found each other’s and squeezed bruises into palms and knuckles,  _ ‘I love you’ _ .

When Rick did open his mouth to talk, Daryl shut him up with a kiss and only said anything once he needed to breathe too badly to continue. 

“Don't ya apologize, ain't no need for ya to.” Daryl said, raising a challenging eyebrow at Rick's frown.

“Fine, kiss me again then.” Rick sighed in a toothy smile, Daryl didn't need to be asked twice. He plundered his lover's full lips with every ounce of passion his heart was capable to give.

“Ewww, guys, really?” Judith said from the door, making annoyingly funny puking noises that did break their lips apart but Rick rested his head on Daryl's shoulder and the artist looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I've got enough kisses left in me for a goodnight if that's why you were comin’ back, princess.” Daryl sing-sang and his daughter all but pounced on him, crushing Rick in the process but he didn't seem to mind it too much as he passed an arm around her shoulders too and the three of them laughed.

Their chatter attracted Carl back out too and he stood there looking a bit awkward on his feet. Daryl noticed right away and gently pushed Rick so he’d make room for his son.

“First collective hug?” Daryl asked, not knowing what the boy would choose to do next.

Carl frowned a bit before smiling shyly and inched his way to them like a stray cat you have to entice before it comes to you more freely. 

When he got close enough Rick took a hold of both his arms and pulled him on his lap, his back to the man’s chest and Rick slid an arm around his son’s upper-body before reaching for Judith again with his free hand, grinning happily. 

They stayed like this, enjoying the feeling that comes with building up a new family, slowly sinking into the contact of the others and Daryl felt emotional again. Damn, that shit couldn’t go on like this, had to get a grip on himself already. Rick laughed softly.

“S’okay, Dare, you have the right to feel mushy and sentimental sometimes, too.” he said and both teenagers snorted along with Daryl’s snarky comeback.

“Count on that goofy fool. You’re the one who’s gonna end up in a white dress if ya keep it up.” 

Rick laughed out loud and a pleased glint settled in his son’s eyes. 

“When are ya gonna go choose yer suits by the way?” Judith asked, her interest whipping up anew and Daryl couldn’t help ruffling her dark blond hair gently.

“Dunno, ya got an opinion?” he looked at Rick who nodded.

“Yeah, think we should go next week, gotta marry you as soon as possible.” he answered and his tone stayed light-hearted for the sake of the children but Daryl saw every bit of Rick’s burning yearn to do just that. 

“Stop it. Said yes already, don’t gotta get all intense on me now.” Daryl pushed the man’s shoulder gently in an effort to hide his blushing cheeks and not fooling anyone, knowing looks flew his way and he dropped the act. “Well, good thing with artists is they’ve got lots of free time so whenever you don’t have class is good.”

“Oh I wanna come too! Can we come too, Dad?” Judith jumped on his lap and Rick smiled warmly at both the girl’s undying enthusiasm and her immediate inclusion of Carl, sweet sweet lady.

“I guess?” Daryl said, tone rising in a question his eyes said was for Rick who took it in stride.

“Yeah, sure, bet we can find your outfits there, too. Atlanta?” he answered and asked in turn and Judith squealing with joy while Carl chuckled at her antics was all the confirmation they needed.

“Awesome.” Carl finally chimed in and Rick hugged him just that bit tighter for it.

“Dad…?” Judith asked slow and mischievous and Daryl, knowing her as he did, playfully palmed her face to stop her from asking.

“I don’t like makeup, Jude, y’know that.” he said but her lips formed a pout he never could resist and he squeezed his eyes shut not to see it, making a show of turning his head to face away from her.

“Please?” and Daryl could see her batting her eyelashes at him from the corner of his eyes and couldn’t stop the chuckles from getting out. 

“Gotta ask Mags then. At least she’ll know what she’s doin’ and she’ll know not to make ya look like a street-worker.” he muttered like it cost him greatly to agree when really he’d already known he’d say yes, he’d just wanted to see how far in the charming game she’d be ready to go for it. As usual, she didn’t disappoint, Daryl thought and laughed a little louder when his daughter sprang from his legs to jump around in a rather ungraceful victory dance.

The three boys were left to enjoy the show of her immense excitement. Daryl looked sideways and smiled when he saw Carl’s grinning face. Judy-Jude did it again, he mused once more.    
The artist openly started staring at Rick’s beaming features after that with what was most certainly the mushiest lovey-dovey air on his own face. He blushed when Rick caught him but the former cop only seemed to smile with an even larger amount of white teeth, cheekbones jutting out to brush his lower eyelashes in the process.  _ ‘Yer so fuckin’ beautiful’ _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I know I said this would be a 4 chapter/ 1 epilogue story but as I started writing what was meant to be the epilogue, the Rickyl babes took the wheel (literally, as you shalk see) and decided there would be two more chapters and then the epilogue... hope you'll all stick with me as we go on! Next chap should be Saturday night!
> 
> XOXO


	5. Today is a new day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding? A honeymoon? Children? Hmmm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here for Chapter 5!! Hope everyone enjoys the read! 
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta and friend for the job she did on this chap as well! You are def my Cap o' Captain <3

“Jude, _come on._ ” Daryl almost pleaded, a smile dancing behind his mockery of a frown, soft and loving.

His daughter categorically refused to let go of the front of his suit jacket, clutching at the lapels with all the strength of a stubborn fifteen-year-old.

She’d started her little scene as soon as everyone had been out of the city hall they had elected as their wedding location in Atlanta, taking up the discussion they’d been having all week long.

Ever since Rick had told him he’d found the perfect place for their honeymoon, she’d alternated between being over-excited about the wedding and being over-stressed and really, nerve-wracking for her father, about not being able to accompany him where Rick would take him.

They had never been separated this long in all the years since he’d been able to adopt her and Daryl just knew that behind her exaggerated whines and the arguments she picked up that looked more like temper tantrums than anything, his daughter was worried.

He’d tried everything to appease her mind and young heart but that was just the way they were, had been for so long he knew it would never change and he didn’t want it to. They were connected to the hip and Daryl’s hand itched when he couldn’t join it with hers but right then, he needed and wanted to go.

He looked up at Rick and saw the deep frown on his face. Rick was concerned and Daryl only loved him more for it because he really wasn’t frowning over the fact that she might be delaying them or that she was attracting attention on them. No, he was honestly concerned about Judith’s feelings.

Daryl gave a reassuring nod to his new husband before the man took it upon himself to offer not to go and just cancel their little travel. No way.

Daryl focused on Judith again as the girl snapped her arm away from Maggie’s hand when the woman tried to gently pry the teenager off her father’s clothes. A simple look at his best friend was enough for her to back away.

“C’mon, milady, hop on, we gonna chat for a bit, ok?” He said in a low voice, his calming, only for her voice. She looked deep into his eyes, her own water-filled brown glinting nervously before she gave him an almost there nod and sat on his lap, immediately putting her arms tightly around his neck and shoulders.

He rolled them off a little way from where Rick, Carl, Carol, Sophia as well as Maggie and Michonne stood. He raised a gentle hand to the arm Judith had on his front and massaged it softly until she let it unclasp and fall on her own lap. He put just enough distance between them to be able to look her in the eye before he started talking, telling her things he’d already repeated over and over.

“I gotta go, girlie, and more than that I want to go, y’know? It won’t be very long, it’s just a week.” He put a shushing finger on her lips before she could retort anything. “I need ya t’be happy fer me, you happy fer me?” he asked and waited, gaze boring into his daughter’s with an eyebrow raised in question as he patted her back in soothing motions.

“Ya know I _am_ , that’s not the point!” She mumbled, her head bowing down in shame the second she knew her tone had gone too loud. “I am, Dad, s’just…” she took a deep breath and looked back in her father’s eyes and he smiled at her gently, kissing her cheek when she didn’t look like she was going to continue.

“I know, ladybug, it’ll be the first time, but y’know, not all first times are scary, you’ll get to stay at Carol’s again with Carl, Sophia and Junior, that sounds like fun in my book.” he winked, trying to ease up the tension that was still painted in every little twitch of Judith’s hands on her lap. She smiled faintly before she started pouting and he could only laugh out loud at what she said next.

“Maybe, but ya two are going on a _trip_ and ya promised ya’d take me on a vacation some day when I’m older and now yer goin’ with Rick. Yer just a liar. And stop laughin’.” she muttered and glared at him through the fallen locks of hair across her face.

“That why you makin’ this whole thing?” he said and even though he knew it absolutely wasn’t, he also knew his daughter needed an out, she wasn’t any more of a fan of grand displays of emotion than he was, so he gave her an easy excuse. By the glowing look and quivering smile she gave back, she appreciated it for what it was.

“D’ya really _have_ ta go?” her lips slowly started forming a pout again and Daryl took it as his victory. She was relenting.

“I don't _have_ to, I _want_ to, Jude.”

“Prefer Rick--" she started.

“Oh, don't ya go there, missy.” Daryl interrupted, mock-glare and frown and all.

“Sorry, had to try, huh?” She sighed and put her hands up in surrender.

“Ya good? Gonna let me enjoy this without worrying ‘bout ya too much?” Daryl asked, tone back to its calming low notes.

“Sure. Carol is nicer than ya anyway.” Judith went on pouting and Daryl chuckled in response, offering thumb and pinky for her to bump in their traditional peace gesture.

“Alright.” he gave her a one-arm hug as he turned them around with the other before letting go completely to roll further and back to the others.

Rick was searching his eyes as well as Judith’s, the almost imperceptible motion of back and forth making Daryl grin at him. He nodded once and Rick finally relaxed, a smile of his own making its way on the newly wedded man.

He approached them and extended a hand to Daryl's daughter.

“Goodbye hug?” he asked, voice gentle and eyes still uncertain of the teenage girl's feelings towards him. He didn't have to sweat it too long though.

She pounced on him, her legs raising and clasping around his waist as she hugged him for dear life, not a care in the world for the fact that she was wearing a dress.

“Take care of him, huh?” she whispered and Rick smiled even brighter, a pang of something that resembled pride hitting his chest.

“You trust me?” he asked in turn and felt her nod in the crook of his neck. “I'll do that and more.” he whispered back, his hands soothing the remaining tension off the girl's back. That young lady was growing on him fast and he found the pride that swelled in his chest had as much to do with the fact that she did trust him with her father's well-being than with how she showed him that he too, had a place in her heart somehow.

Carol and Maggie united their forces to break them apart and were only successful once Judith decided to let them.

Then came the time to thank everyone for being there on such an important day and it was Michonne’s turn to crush him into a hug.

“Happy for you, BFF.” she whispered and they chuckled in unison at the endearment. Her smile was so bright when they parted Rick was overwhelmed with thankfulness at the realization that this strong woman was still there for him, through thick and thin, always.

“Alright, enough, Chonnie, they have a place to be.” Carl interrupted, his blue eyes glinting with affection, revealing his feelings in a much more open way than was usual for Rick's son and the father he was could only be proud.

“That's right, son.” Rick nodded, eyes saying it all as he brushed a hand on his son's elbow. “You ready to engage first gear?” he continued, finally turning all his attention back on his husband. _Damn_ , that sounded good even in his mind.

“Whenever ya are, goof.” Daryl huffed, bangs blown to the side as he stared back into his lover's eyes, only then remembering he still didn't know where they would be going.

They made their goodbyes before effectively parting from the others. Laughing like a pair of dorky teenagers, Daryl indulging Rick as he let him take a hold of the wheelchair push handles for once and the man couldn’t be stopped from running them to the car while also making all sorts of ridiculous engine noises.

Rick had insisted they take Daryl’s car so he could use it too if need or desire arose once they reached their destination. The car was adapted to Daryl’s disability, making for a drive that didn’t require legs so it didn’t have pedals. Given that Rick had dead refused to give up the secrecy of their honeymoon location, the other man had spent the entire weekend prior to their wedding ceremony teaching him how to drive the modified car. It had taken a lot of tries, patience and humor for Rick to get a hang of it but he seemed pretty confident as they both settled in, Daryl’s wheelchair tucked behind his passenger seat.

“You really not gonna tell me?” the artist asked, eyebrow quirked in an almost there dare.

“Nope. And don’t push it or we’ll drive with music on. _My_ music.” Rick gave him a side-glance as he left the city hall parking lot, his eyes glinting with mischief and happiness.

Both men were positively glowing and as their idle chatter died away and a comfortable silence settled between them, images of their wedding filled both their minds.

Daryl couldn’t be bothered by the stupid smile he felt stretching his lips, not when a look on his left showed him Rick was wearing a matching one and looking dazzling as it was.

The man was drowning in elation, the picture of Daryl in his midnight blue suit, grey vest and white shirt as he entered the room with Judith in tow, himself waiting by the city officer with Michonne at his side, wasn’t one he thought he could ever let go of. The idea that this man, this very man that had been advancing towards him was going to be his husband, the man he’d loved for as long as his memories could go, the man he’d been apart from for so long, that idea was stunning him into silence. Breathing had gotten difficult with every second that passed and every foot of space Daryl took towards him, up until it wasn’t. Daryl took his hand and hung on to it like a life line and oxygen rushed back to Rick’s lungs. All he ever needed was there, between tightly clasped fingers.

From then on, Rick had not been able to tear his eyes away from his lover, not to look at their children or any or their guests, not even to look up at the person marrying them. Thinking about it again and again as they drove farther away from Atlanta, Rick realized he had given so little attention to their minister that he wasn’t even sure of the man’s features. All that had mattered were Daryl’s, the lines of his face, from forehead to chin, lips parted to reveal a toothy smile, eyes so open he’d felt like they took him in whole and that had been the best feeling.

The vows were exchanged and a single tear had escaped Daryl, a single one before he shielded himself behind long bangs and whispered his own to Rick and Rick only. The rest of it was a blur. He could vaguely remember Judith cheering loudly and Carol laughing happily but that was all. He’d slipped the silver wedding band on Daryl’s finger and no sight had ever felt more right in his life than that of the slim ring showing the world this man was his.

Rick glanced up to find Daryl staring at him from the other side of the car and he smiled tearfully.

“Both emotional as shit, huh?” Daryl mumbled but he was smiling as well and that too, felt perfect.

Rick had to stay concentrated on the road but after an hour of driving, he was dying to just touch the other man, to feel the strong muscles of his husband beneath his skin and take him, mark his body as his. Going from emotional to lustful wasn’t new to him anymore, not around Daryl at least, so he wasn’t surprised with the turn his thoughts were taking, only by the impracticality of it all. Not like he could really bend Daryl over the hood of the car and expect him to just hold on.

A loud sigh escaped him and Daryl reached a hand over the console between them, sliding it awkwardly over his thigh.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Wanna make love to you. Now.” Rick answered bluntly and Daryl chuckled a startled series of high-pitched laughs.

“Well. That could be done, if you can find some place quiet…” the man winked, actually _winked_ and that was all the permission Rick needed. A little detail was still to be taken care of though.

“Huh, Dare--” he began.

“This is a pick-up, Rick.” Daryl answered the question before he could even finish asking it and Rick mentally slapped himself for a second. The next though, he grinned wickedly and Daryl’s only answer came in the form of yet another amused huff.

The next half hour Rick kept driving them in the direction of their destination but every sign he saw he searched for rest stops or woods. Anything that could give them the privacy they needed to go with the ideas that kept popping in his head as he let his mind wander the widely furnished path that had _‘pleasuring Daryl’_ written on it.

Daryl could tell the man was growing more frustrated with every mile they drove without any sign of a safe haven, the absence of pedal enabling him to let his knees bounce like crazy.

Smiling from the corner of his lips that Rick couldn’t see, Daryl held back his chuckles at how desperate his new husband looked right then, hands gripping the steering wheel, eyes searching everywhere, ridiculously cute.

“Rick?”

“Uh?” the man grunted without looking at Daryl.

“Look this way.” Daryl pointed towards his window and beyond. Right after the highway railing, you could make out an earth-path that led to deep pine woods. _Perfect._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all thought? Wanna see more of that trip? Hehe ;-) 
> 
> Next chap shall be Tuesday night!


	6. A truck in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Cuteness. Love. They deserve it, don't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My evil self is finally delivering chapter 6 and hoping it was worth the cliffhanger and the wait ;)  
> Enjoy!

Rick all but swerved the truck to the side. It was a matter of minutes before they were off the road and making their way through the woods. Daryl would have made his amusement known with a hearty chuckle if his breath hadn’t got stuck in his throat from sensing the strength of Rick's desire, feeling his own sparkle through his veins.

Rick was concentrating on finding them a spot away from the main path, between trees and high brushes and Daryl wanted to ask him if he was okay but couldn't let the words out fast enough.

His husband was stopping the car and then a hand cupped his crotch unceremoniously, their mouths locking together without hesitation, breaths hitching and intermingling.

The former cop disengaged from the kiss as quickly as he'd started it. He gave Daryl a heated look, arousal making his nostrils flare just that tiny bit, and he got out of the car.

Daryl watched him go around the hood of the truck in long, intent strides and open the passenger door. Before he could understand what was going on, Rick pulled at his legs, pushing his right hip at the same time, and effectively made him turn sideways, legs hanging out of the car.

Daryl stared wide eyed at Rick. Being manhandled like this was still a bit new for him, but the look in the man's eyes, full of lust, the expression on his face, pure want and the faint tremble of Rick's hands, bordering on desperation, made the artist think he kind of liked it.

Rick placed a hand on both his knees, parting them and immediately sliding between them, making himself at home plastered against Daryl, taking his lips for another scorching hot kiss.

Daryl dove in the sensations, the feeling of Rick's lust-bitten lips, full against his own thin ones, his wet and powerful tongue plunging in his mouth as deep as he could make it. This was going to be filthy, they both knew it.

Straightening up just a second, Rick met Daryl's eyes as his hands went to cup the back of the man's thighs, a question in his eyes.

“Yeah, carry me there.” Daryl answered, a rare occurrence of him preferring to use words over actions but he knew he'd been right when Rick's hold on him tightened. He'd needed to hear the permission, certainly not wanting to assume anything and Daryl's heart, even though it felt like most of his blood had rushed south, fluttered and beat even faster for it.

Rick held him tight, forearms fully encasing Daryl's thighs and his hands pressing on his backside, applying a pressure that was both exquisite and deeply reassuring. It was the _‘I got you’_ they both knew Daryl needed and it felt perfect.

There was a bit of fumbling around as they got to the bed of the truck and with a sweet kiss to his temple, Rick sat him at the edge of it before he climbed on it himself.

If they were going to do this, there was no way Rick wasn't at least going to try and make it as comfortable as possible, so he started rummaging through the packs they had piled up there.

“What are ya doin’ now?” Daryl asked and even though there was a trace of annoyance there, Rick chose to hear the lingering notes of arousal that were distinctly present in his husband's words.

“Trying to find the sleeping bags and make us a bed but if you prefer I go and gather some leaves instead, make this a _complete_ experience, just say the word…” Rick winked and despite his impatience, Daryl laughed.

“The army duffle, think they're in there.” He even pointed it out and the grin on Rick's face was precious as he retrieved his prize from the bag, wasting no time unrolling them and laying them flat one on top of the other.

Daryl chuckled again, “Stop that, s’ridiculous.” he scoffed when Rick made a show of raking his eyes over the artist’s frame, licking his lips and walking towards him in a very predatory way, at least he thought that was what he was doing.

He didn't stop to pout at Daryl's words but grinned just a bit brighter instead. No way he'd take him seriously with the sparks of electricity that reached him when he knelt by his husband and picked him up, standing up again with his man in his arms and taking his lips once more.

“You take my breath away. Beautiful.” Rick breathed against his lips. “Hang onto me.” he warned and lowered the both of them on the camping fashion of a mattress, arms secure around Daryl even as his legs shook a bit. Reaching back Daryl leaned on his left arm trying to make it easier for Rick to let go of him.

The smile that shaped Rick's lips was all tenderness once Daryl was settled, half sat, half laid down, the wind blowing in his long locks a cliché Rick's romantic heart would never be able to part from.

“C’mere, fool.” Daryl grinned, one of his arms going back to Rick's neck to tug him down and between his legs. “Thought you were all desperate t’make love to me, what's holdin’ ya now?” he asked his grin turning into a smirk when Rick's mouth opened and closed without words.

He seemed stuck, glued to the sight of his new husband and Daryl, growing too impatient to indulge him, just grabbed his hips and lowered them both into full on lying position, Rick on top of him. He initiated their next kiss and ravished the man's mouth until his brain clicked back on and he responded.

He did more than respond really, he took control of the kiss, growling inside Daryl's mouth with the most territorial sound the artist had ever heard him make. Rick kept his husband's lips parted with forceful strokes of his tongue and nips of his teeth on the red flesh of Daryl's swollen lips.

Reaching to the sides, the former cop grasped Daryl's wrists and pinned them up by his head. “You keep them there and let me take care of making you cum.” he said, voice oozing command and making Daryl whimper without even realizing it. So much lust from just that sexy as hell teacher voice uttering filthy things.

Rick pressed their crotches together, emphasizing his point before slithering down. He placed small bites all down Daryl's throat and collarbones before he straightened up enough to tug his shirt off and take off his own. As soon as both garments were out of the way, Rick all but attacked Daryl's nipples, sucking them harshly into his mouth, the man's back arching off the bed of the truck almost instantly.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Daryl didn't know if this was heaven or if he was daydreaming again but if getting married did this to Rick, he was willing to renew their vows every damn year, might even be coaxed into putting on a white dress afterwards. “ _Fuck fuck fuck_ …” there was no way this was going to be quiet. His nipples already felt raw with all the attention Rick lavished on them, tender and peaking between his lover's lips all at once. Shivers ran down his spine and he searched for air, gasping when Rick added his hand maddeningly tracing the length of his cock through his pants to the mix.

Daryl didn't know if he wanted to push Rick's lips further against his nipples or push him away from the already over-sensitized nubs, but his hands moving from where his husband had put them answered that question for him. Rick stopped. He abruptly looked up, releasing the bundle of nerves he was tormenting with a wet squelch and took both of Daryl's wrists in his fist. He circled them tightly and placed them on his stomach, not letting go.

“Daryl, come on, lemme.” he whispered as he went back to lick a final trail around a nipple and over to the other one before he used his free hand to undo Daryl's belt and suit pants. “Lemme _worship_ you, handsome.”

How Daryl still found the strength to scoff in answer even when Rick was tugging his pants and boxers off was a mystery, but his eyes rolling in mock-exasperation changed motions mid-snark to widen in pleasure.

Rick had bent down lightning quick and was now sucking his cock with all the excitement you'd  display on a Christmas morning. His lips, distended to accommodate Daryl's girth, still managed to grin somehow and Daryl groaned.

“Yer so good at this...FUCK!” Rick swallowed around his cock, working his throat muscles in time with his tongue and lips in overwhelming artistry. He was giving his all to making Daryl high on the pleasure he could give him and it worked.

Daryl felt his heart beat against his ribcage so hard he was almost sure Rick could hear it. He was already flushed with sweat from all the muscle contractions the ecstasy Rick was pouring on him provoked and breathing had never been more of a challenge. The sounds that escaped him went from whimpers to honest-to-god shouts and he couldn't care less if he tried. It was just too good. The vision of his husband, from the feel of the word on his tongue to the view he was providing, red in the face from continuously sucking and swallowing and licking at Daryl's hard cock, his curls going wild around his neck making for a glowing halo...absolute perfection.

“R--Rick...I'm go--gonna cum, now!” Daryl only had time to say it, warn him, and he was coming, hard, the white of the stars he was seeing, brighter than that of his seed painting Rick's mouth and shooting down his throat.

It seemed to take ages for him to come back down from the mountains of heaven he visited and all the while, Rick sat next to him on the sleeping bags, threading fingers through his hair, brushing them down his chest and over his hip bones or playing with the soft hairs of his pelvis.

“You good?” he asked, his voice husky from the lingering desire and his uncountable efforts to bring Daryl over the edge. The smile on his face was one of the small, tender ones Daryl knew appeared when the man was feeling a bit overwhelmed with his emotions.

“Kiss me.” Daryl answered and smiled in turn when Rick dove down on his lips right away. The man kissed him as if the act was lovemaking all on its own and it dragged another broken moan from the artist.

Feeling selfish all of a sudden, Daryl pushed against Rick's shoulders to sit up and got his hands on his lover's belt, trying to undo it and return the favor but he was stopped by one of Rick's own hands, wrapping around his wrists again. “Nuh uh. Not necessary.” he said.

“But I want to--" Daryl frowned.

“ _Not necessary._ ” Rick repeated, taking one of Daryl's hands and pressing it a little way from the zipper of his suit pants, the wetness of the fabric leaving little doubt as to what he was expected to understand.

“Oh. Really? Ya came from--"

“Just doing this and watching you. Yeah. Told you, you take my breath away.” Rick smiled a little sheepishly and Daryl felt himself melting a bit.

“Anyone ever tell ya yer adorable?”

“My mom, sometimes.” Rick answered and they laughed together.

“I love ya.” Daryl said, the words coming out so naturally he didn't freak out like he could have. He wasn't worried anymore. They were right where they would have been, or could have been but he preferred not to dwell on that part, fifteen years back, if life had let them do as they wanted.

“I love you too. More than anything.” Rick answered kissing him again with that same quiet passion that seemed to live bright and strong inside of him. “What do you say we hit the road again, now?”

“Good, but, can I drive? Just watchin’ ya gets boring after a while.” Daryl smirked at Rick's pout.

“You don't mean that so I'll go ahead and pretend you didn't say it. You can drive, yes, pretty much all straight ahead now.” Rick nodded, still pouting a little, his voice taking on a grumbly note that was all too cute for Daryl not to do anything about it.

“Quit that and just put those arms around me.” he demanded and again, Rick complied with all the speed in the world, crushing him with a bear hug and kissing his neck and ear alike, breathing deep.

“Alright, _Husband_ , let's  get going.” Rick grinned again before he repeated their previous steps, only in reverse, to put the sleeping bags away and place Daryl in the driver seat, stealing kisses on the way.

They drove quietly, smiling at each other during sideway glances and in the mirrors, chatting here and there but mostly, drinking in the comfort of being with one another, alone and free.

Daryl tried to get more information on their destination at various occasions but Rick only huffed or smirked, rebuffing every attempt with threats of playing country music and singing along to it so the artist let it go.

They _were_ on a very straight road and if there was no last minute turning involved, he could easily make out that they were heading to the sea coast but where exactly, no way of knowing.

“We're almost there, take the exit for Keller.” Rick pointed to the sign at their right and did as he was told, taking the exit that appeared only a few miles after.

Then Rick directed him around the very very small city and up to a port that had to have seen better days and Daryl would admit that he was puzzled. Anywhere would do fine as long as he was with Rick but he had to concede that he couldn't  possibly see why Rick had chosen this place of all places.

That was until he saw it, he raised an eyebrow and turned towards his husband, certain that his voice had taken on a higher pitch than was completely comfortable but unable to stop it or care.

 

“Is that a _ferry boat_?”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ferry boat? ohhh.... 
> 
> ;)


	7. Getting there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait is coming to an end, will Daryl like the location Rick's kept a secret all this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the delay! I got lazy writing in the evenings after work during this past week and couldn't submit this chapter early enough to my beta so hope you didn't get too impatient, again, sorry!!
> 
> Thank you to Tweedo as always, thank you for your work on this and your opinion and counsel, always makes a day that little bit brighter, LOVE.

“What? What are you smilin’ about?” Daryl asked, his voice a little gruffer than it had been all day but Rick didn't mind it in the slightest. The only reason Daryl would get all defensive like this in such a moment was because he felt vulnerable and didn't like it. Rick could understand, he accepted that with a larger than life smile.

“You look fascinated.” he said and he knew he must be wearing the biggest idiot-in-love expression. Yes, that's a thing. It really is.

“Just ain't ever been on a boat before.” Daryl whispered, looking at his knees.

They were settled on the deck of the ferry boat, the car securely parked underneath the passenger area with Daryl set right next Rick as both looked out at the sea surrounding them, deep in their happy thoughts for quite a while.

“How do you like it then? Feeling sick yet?” Rick winked and that finally got Daryl to stop hiding behind his bangs like he so often did. Not that Rick didn't like the bangs, he loved everything about Daryl's hair, could lose his fingers threading in them for hours, but his eyes, he needed to see his eyes, needed to look deep into them and read him the way he knew not even Judith could.

“Makes me wanna paint.” Daryl smiled a tiny crooked stretch of the lips and Rick grinned in answer. “What? What is it now?” Daryl asked, his tone much more playful than it had been just a minute prior. It had only taken him that long to remember this was Rick, Rick who’d never make fun of him and who'd just sworn, a few hours before, to take care of him forever. 

“Nothing much. Just glad I asked Judith to help me pack your things.” Rick winked again and this time it was Daryl who grinned. 

“You packed my paintin’ gear? And...wait, she helped ya? That devil  _ played  _ me?” 

“Uh huh. Absolutely.” 

“Ya look way too proud of yerself, Rick Grimes. And gettin’ along with my daughter way too well way too fast, too.” Daryl mock-growled, grabby hands pulling at Rick's suit jacket hard enough that the man almost fell from his seat and ended up crouching in front of his husband, laughing.

“Maybe you're right, but I think you love it. You'll be able to paint plenty, too. Now kiss me.” Rick finished in a murmur, eyes glazed with happiness and never-ending desire, irresistible for Daryl, no doubt about that.

So he complied, bending a little, Daryl leaned over, elbows on his knees and hands clutching tighter on the lapels of the other man's jacket, taking Rick's lips in a kiss that said millions while still being relatively chaste on a boat full of very southern, very Georgian people.

The boat made a few stops and each time Daryl looked up to Rick, and each time Rick shook his head  _ ‘no, not yet’ _ . Rick's eyes crinkled a bit in their corners with a restrained shit-eating grin, so proud of his planning and even though it was cute as hell and, if he was being honest, kind of hot too, Daryl was dying to know where they would end up. 

The boat slowly emptied around them, until they were alone in the passenger area. The only other people on the boat being the small crew made of three members: a big redheaded guy for a pilot with a strange mulleted one who seemed to act as copilot and a latina lady who was nice enough to ask them if they were well settled. 

At one point, the artist was ready to swear the pilot shot winks at Rick from time to time and he couldn't help but ask.

“You know that guy? You intimate or somethin’?” 

Rick chuckled, caressing Daryl's cheek and smiling even more when the other man took hold of his hand, pushing it away from his face but not letting go of it once that was done.

“You jealous  _ or something _ ?” Rick chuckled again but answered at the dark look he was shot. “I've known Abraham a while yeah, he's a good man. He's friends with the man who's going to welcome us when we get there.”

“Where's there?” Daryl pushed again and good naturedly accepted his husband laughing at him this time.

“You're unbelievable. We're five minutes away from landing, don't worry, the wait is almost over.” Rick pecked his husband's lips, looking way too close to a pout for the artist to be anything but thankful Rick wiped it off before it showed too much.

“Y'all can go back to your car, now!” Abraham shouted from his cabin and Rosita, that was the nice girl’s name, held the portico open for them to pass and descend the few steps to the car area. Same as they did just over an hour before, Rick carried Daryl down, sat him on one of the lowest steps and went back for the wheelchair, helping his husband back in afterwards. 

Rick saw the faint blush creeping at Daryl's cheeks again, the same one he always seemed to put on whenever his disability came up, be it in a verbal or physical way, the latter bringing up much stronger hues of red to his beautiful face.

“You know I'm totally fine with that, right?” Rick asked softly once they reached the car. Daryl hadn't looked up the whole, short, way there.

“Don't know what yer talkin’ about.” the man mumbled.

“Yes you do. You can stop the whole feeling self-conscious thing or whatever else is going on in your mind in those moments. It's fine, you're good, this will  _ never _ bother me. Ok?” Rick ducked his head to catch Daryl's fleeting gaze and didn't let go before he got the tiniest nod from his man. “Good. In the car now.” 

And for that, Rick stayed behind, Daryl could get in his own car alone without a problem and if anything, he needed to handle this one on his own, it was crystal clear to Rick. Once he was sure Daryl was comfortable in his seat, chair tucked behind him, the former cop circled the car and got behind the wheel, waiting for mullet to give them the go-ahead. 

They waved goodbye to the boat crew and drove a few more miles on the island. Daryl looked as though he couldn't quite decide where and what to look at, the result of his indecision being his eyes running from one spot to another, the grown man he was squirming a little on his seat so his body would follow his gaze. The sight had Rick struggling to keep his eyes on the road. His husband looked like a five year old going to his first county fair, all starry eyes and glowing smile. 

“Welcome to Ossabaw Island.” Rick whispered.

Daryl turned as best he could towards his partner, toothy smile bigger than ever, “I love it already.” 

“Wait for it.” Rick said confidently.

They’d been driving through thick woods ever since they’d left the small port but the sound of waves crashing on shores that reached them through the open windows of the truck made Daryl click his tongue in anticipation.

Finally, the trees seemed to get sparser and sparser and when Rick parked the car next to a small beach cabin he had to shake Daryl out of his staring trance. There was just so much to look at, so many things he could, and would be painting...it was dazzling.

“Come on, Dale will be waiting for us, Darling.” Rick whispered in his ear, still making Daryl jump.

“Yeah, okay, let's go...Dale?” Daryl answered absentmindedly before coming back to his senses a bit. “Who's Dale?” 

And for once it was Rick who didn't answer with words but actions, he got out of the car, came to Daryl's door and only after the man was back on his wheels did he point over to one of the cabin windows. Sure enough, there was an old man standing behind it, waving at them with a wide smile and an awful fishing hat. 

From there, it wasn't long before the newly-wedded men were settled in the cabin, Daryl wandering around the small house with an air of awe about him that Rick could very well imagine meant Daryl would be happy to live in a place like this one.

The cabin was as simple as it gets, the wood-paneled walls transpiring warmth and a conviviality that reflected in the thick patterned blankets laid over the deep brown leather couch and its matching armchairs. The fireplace that they wouldn't need since it was  spring, spoke of chilly evenings made better by fire and family. The small bedroom carried on with the same heart-warming atmosphere, a big pine bed, a fluffy tartan comforter and about a thousand pillows, a dresser made of the same wood and an adjoining bathroom. Maybe one day they could do that, live in a place that looked and  _ felt  _ like this? Make it home.

“I love it, Rick. It's perfect.” 

“I'm a happy man, then.” Rick answered, taking the few steps separating him from his husband and pretty much diving to his lips, taking a hold of his legs and hips and lifting him up, just holding him there, close, as close as humanly possible before reaching the state of fusion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? This wasn't a very long chap but the next one should be longer...because NO, I cannot stick to a plan it seems to the chap-line has moved again! 
> 
> Chapter 8 should be Wednesday...Love


	8. Being ourselves was always what we did best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoooooon. What does one do on their first night being married, I wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the delay, I should really stop underestimating RL's power to fuck up one's plans. Nothing serious just kitchen plumbing and two people trying to fix pipes they don't know shit about so you see, writing was made difficult these past few days, Lol. But...here it is! Chapter 8! Last chap before the epilogue _sighs_ hope you like! <3
> 
> Thank you to my Tweedo magician of a beta, this just wouldn't be as fun without you!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's commented and kudo'd on this baby story of mine, over a thousand hits already and my brain is frying haha, all the love for you guys, it keeps me going!
> 
> Enjoy!

Daryl didn't quite know how it happened but one minute he was sitting in his wheelchair, drooling over how beautiful and homely the beach cabin was and the next, well, he was on his back, on the bed, his lips getting swallowed into a vortex of horny Rick Grimes.

He managed to dislodge his mouth from under his husband's lips and tongue and teeth just long enough to ask, “Am I that arousin’?” 

A snickery, smug smile and a feeling up hand later, Daryl froze. There was a boner there no problem, but there were also words gently being whispered in his ear, “I want you to fuck me.” 

And that, got Daryl to push Rick off him just that tiny bit further. Looking deep into the eyes of the man he loved the way it seemed they always looked at each other anymore. Reading determination, conviction, arousal, no doubt, not one trace of it, just teeth revealed by inviting, moist lips. 

“I want to feel it.” Rick repeated himself, still smiling and Daryl gasped. Where was air?

“Yer sure? But...how?” oxygen was back in the pipes it seemed. The idea was appealing, he wasn't going to lie. “Don't ya think I'll have a hard time poundin’ into ya?” 

Rick smirked at that, the sexy eye-crinkling thing back on. “I'll ride you then.”

“ _ Rick _ ,” Daryl hissed. 

He could feel himself grow flushed with arousal, the fabric of his jeans tenting over his crotch and tightening around his cold leg. The twitch of every erectile fiber of his lower body as it was solicited once again. Surprise floated in his brain for a small second when he realized this would be the third time they'd have sex in that one day. That amazing moment in the bed of his truck that still sparkled in his veins and that lazy, pre-ceremony morning love they had indulged in, muffling each other's sounds for fear of awakening the kids. The thought went away with Rick's lips on his throat.

“You givin’ me a hickey, Grimes?” Daryl laughed, love did rejuvenate people in more than one way. 

“Got a problem with that?” Rick kept on nibbling all along the artist's jugular and Daryl found he didn't, not at all, and he couldn't think properly anymore anyway. Too much Rick on him, too much heat, too much cock pressing against his own. Recipe for a fried brain. 

Daryl raised both his arms from where they'd been laying flat at his sides while he tried to reconnect the wires from his head to his limbs. He passed both hands in Rick's hair, fingers parting the other man's locks like a comb, fingertips massaging scalp and lips twitching affectionately at the small murmur of comfort that escaped his husband. He kept on caressing his man's hair with single minded intent, determined on taking his time, in  _ worshipping _ him, too. God knew he deserved it just as much.

“Can ya lay on yer back?” Daryl asked, gently pushing at Rick's shoulders. “Take yer clothes off, too.” Daryl breathed in his ear, voice already raw with lust. He grinned when he heard Rick gasp, served him right for suggesting to bottom in the same way just minutes before.

But surprise didn't linger and Rick stood bared of any garment short of two minutes later, looking down at his husband's still very clothed body as he was laying on the bed. Hands clawed at Daryl's belt and buttons and zippers and sleeves. Teeth tore at collars and nails scratched at laces and fingertips snaked between skin and boots and underwear. Daryl was naked, Rick was naked. No one was around and they were both in bed. Daryl pushed his husband again so he laid on his back.

“Don't move. Not unless I tell ya. Please?” the artist murmured again, lips brushing on a collarbone and the tip on his tongue dancing in a descent to one of the other man's nipples. 

The nub stood erect against the strong thick muscle of Daryl's flicking tongue and the chant of moans escaping Rick in time with each of his movements was delightful.

“Ya can be loud here if ya want. Can be loud as ya want.” Daryl breathed again. No matter how much he tried to go for playful or even sarcastic, Rick's writhing body, hissing vocal folds and seemingly bent outward back was too much to keep any kind of fake composure. So he moaned, too. 

Daryl wrapped one of his hands around the tender flesh of Rick's thick cock while he tried to balance himself on his side, deadweight leg serving as counterbalance a little way from his rather good leg which was slowly but surely sliding between Rick's to part them gently, discreetly. The man had ‘asked for it’ as they say, but Daryl had no other intention than that of being gentle. No way was this going to be a rough, 3-minute fuck. This was their honeymoon and they hadn't had sex this way in fifteen fucking years. Also, they did have sex twice already. And they were  _ both  _ nearing fifty. So, gentleness, so,  _ time _ . 

Daryl jerked Rick off slowly, so slowly it was trying even for him but it had the desired effect. Rick's legs parted by themselves, inch by hard-earned inch, exposing slightly hairy inner thighs and folds long gone unattended for. 

The artist's hand moved from Rick's cock to his jaw, tilting his head to take his lips in a kiss so fast the man didn't even have time to mourn the loss of the soft caress before the hand was back down and making him gasp against his husband's lips.

“Shhh, gonna take care of ya, huh?” Daryl smiled against the other man's parted lips, something akin to pride twinkling at the verge of their next kiss. 

Palm and fingers fondled Rick's balls, pulling ever so softly, taking their sweet time to let the idea of Daryl's hand going further down sink deeper in the back of Rick's dazed mind. A thumb pressed between both orbs, kneading playfully before the artist let his hand slide a little more. His index finger rubbed tenderly across the soft perineal skin he found there, at times a bare brush, at others a more intent push and all the while, he distributed kisses to Rick's moaning mouth, peppered them to swallow the sounds he knew were only for him.

“Love ya.” Daryl rubbed his cheek against Rick's as he went to whisper in his ear, licking its shell before he straightened up. “Love ya so much I could try to paint it forever and still not get the colors or shades right.” 

Their eyes locked for a long time, blues swimming along one another until one of Daryl's fingers poked at Rick's entrance and stole the man's answer from his very throat, the words morphing into a deep shaky moan. “Da--Daryl!” 

“Yeah? What is it?” the other man answered, his pointer still insistently pushing on the ring of muscles. Caressing, rubbing, scratching even, ever so gently but still. Rick was losing his mind, quick and dirty. “Dare,  _ fuck _ ...this is so so good!” the breaks in Rick's voice matched with each of Daryl's movements, the rise in pitch with that of the rise in strength and the sandpaper edge at the end of his words only seemed to increase the deeper Daryl's digit sank. 

“Almost forgot how fuckin’ hot you look like this, wrapped around my finger.” and he found the one magic spot to press on to punctuate his ramblings. Rick's back really seemed stuck in a forever tightening arch. He was sweating, liquid pleasure pouring out of his pores.

“Just--Just like that…”

“Like  _ that _ ?” Daryl grinned devilishly, the powerful waves of agony washing over him as he played with Rick's body and neglected his own in his focused handling. 

“Enough, gimme another.” 

“Aw, you tryin’ to be commandin’ right now? Think ya got any credit?” Daryl chuckled in Rick's curls. 

He toyed with Rick some more before he wriggled another finger inside his hole, muscles seizing around the digits, pushing him out before breathing him in again, undecided. But Rick was, decided. He took a deep, steadying breath, rose so his feet were planted on the mattress and Daryl's hand was given better access to his everything. He may not be in charge just now but it didn't mean he couldn't steer things the way he wanted them to go. 

Rick concentrated on relaxing his body further and further. The sensation of Daryl's fingers inside him, which he'd gone so long without experiencing felt foreign, weird but...good? Like good weird? Was that possible? He couldn't make sense of much right then and he tried to let go of every natural expulsion urge his body might try to put up. 

He tried to will natural instincts down and when he felt himself loosening, really relaxing into the touch, his brain went dead. And then it went hot. Burning. He yelled. 

Daryl had said he could be as loud as he wanted and suddenly, that possibility was one he embraced fully. The wicked pads of his husband's fingers were pressing onto his prostate, clumsily at times, scratching a little but oh god was that a trigger for even more sensations to flood his every nerve-endings.

Feeling ready to implode with need Rick decided he'd had enough of the prep stage and was ready for more, much more. He put a hand to the side of Daryl's face, fingers clutching in his hair to bring him to his lips. A scorching kiss and some fumbling around later and Rick was straddling his husband's legs. He replaced the other man's fingers with his own, realizing only now that Daryl hadn't been using any lube and that that wasn't going to be a possibility when time, growing closer and closer by then, came to take on the rather massive cock that sprang proudly between Daryl's legs. No way, not after so long. 

Rick raised his head from where he'd been staring at Daryl's length, fingers still stretching his own hole and he frowned at the knowing smirk his lover was wearing.

“I packed some stuff too, stupid. But since you went all caveman on me, it's still in my wheelchair.” 

“Oh. Ok.” the sound of flesh dragging against flesh as Rick removed his hand from behind him filled the air for a second and then he was off the bed, in and out of the bedroom in seconds, looking all triumphant carrying a bottle of lube as he came back to his husband.

“Yer such a dork.” Daryl huffed.

“Oh yeah?” Rick looked up from behind fallen curls as he settled back just shy of Daryl's cock, high up on the man's thighs. 

Rick caressed his husband's belly with unfaltering fondness, Daryl watching his face carefully for the moment his expression betrayed his next move. No way the tone he'd replied in wasn't meant to convey some kind of lustful ‘threat’.

He was proven right. Two and a half seconds. That’s how long Daryl thought Rick took to open the bottle of lube, squirt some into his palm and wrap it tightly around Daryl's cock.

“Sonofabitch,  _ warn _ a guy, Rick!” 

He just chuckled, looked up, admiring the way Daryl's face contorted around the pleasure of this simple contact, some release, finally. When Rick decided the other man was lubed up enough he rose a little and found the movements came back to him quickly. He sat on Daryl's cock. Eyes locked, widening in sync, lips parted in silent cries, both men struggled against the drowning sensation of penetrating and being penetrated, of reaching that debilitating state of having no ability to form a coherent thought. Ecstasy.

When Rick bottomed out, Daryl's hard length fully sheathed inside him, he started a steady pace of up and down and up and down and again. It wasn't frantic, it wasn't slow. It was as though they'd been doing it this way around forever, and they had always been a rather versatile couple, going for the complete experience each time and alternating gave them that. It wasn't a fuck, it was love. It could have been a  _ loving  _ fuck but that's not how either man felt nor was it what they needed.

 

Not even three months after that fortunate encounter at the movies and they were where they belonged, where they always should have been. Together and with a ring on it to show the world.

  
For the moment, they chose to let the world  _ hear _ it and when they came, just a few seconds apart, the wave of their climax didn't feel like culmination, it felt like a beginning, a continuation, a confirmation. Happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you thought? Are you excited about the epilogue? If there is something you think should be in it you have a little under a week to let me know so it gets a chance to get written! You don't know, I might get inspired!  
> Luvvv, see y'all then!


	9. Bliss was the end of the road.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years later, a peak of what an artist and a retired teacher are up to. Also, Judith is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooookay. So. I am SO sorry for the long long time it took me to get back to you with this epilogue but here it is so I hope you like it, hope it wraps this story up nicely and was worth the wait!
> 
> I want to thank you all who commented every time, who commented once or twice, who kudo'd, who read and made this story go up the 1k hits, your support has been a major push for me all through the process of writing this story which, as you know, was only supposed to be 5chaps. THANK YOU <3
> 
> THANK YOU TO TWDOBSESSIVE FOR BEING THE BEST, too. Writing with you as a friend and beta is a gift I treasure.
> 
> Enough now, I'll let you read :)

“ _ Jesus!  _ Rick come on al--"

“You sure we have everything?” 

“Yes for God's sake, I'm sure, same as I was sure an hour ago, and when you woke me up this morning askin’ me that same exact question  _ and  _ last night. Now can ya get  _ in  _ the car so we can  _ go _ ?”

Rick only nodded dismissively, evidently still counting the paintings in the car and comparing that with the list his husband had selected for his newest exhibition. He got in the car, eventually.

Daryl shuffled in his seat, turning awkwardly to get a better view of his partner.

“You know Jude already texted me four times askin’ if we were on the road and I've had to lie for yer fussin’ self.” he quirked an eyebrow seeing Rick was getting ready to huff. “Don't tell me ya weren't fussin’, even yer damn curls won't agree with ya, they're peakin’ everywhere now.”

Rick looking at himself in the rearview mirror was all the answer Daryl needed to know he'd been heard loud and clear. See what he had to deal with?

“C'mon, stop poutin’.” 

“I'm not pouting,” pouted Rick.

“Oh really? Then why is your bottom lip doin’ all kinds of funny things to my dick?”

Rick’s breath caught in a laugh and Daryl smiled. It didn't matter that they'd been back together and married for over fifteen years, that laugh of his always did things to Daryl that he would have a hard time naming.

“You locked the door?” Rick asked a little alarmed after a while of driving in comfortable silence.

“Nope. Gave the keys to Dale. Don't get all crazed, there's all o’ four people livin’ on the island, us, the old man and his wife so…”

“The old man? Seen yourself recently?” Rick smirked.

“Tryna tell me I'm gettin’ grey, Grimes? Or have you not looked at  _ yourself _ in a mirror lately? It's down to yer beard and chest by now.” Daryl huffed, an amused glint coloring his blue eyes when Rick looked at him a hand leaving the wheel to clutch at his heart. “Ain't buyin’ that, you started it mister,” Daryl answered, one of his hands still going for Rick's and lacing their fingers over the stick.

The simple contact of their hands only ever ended when Rick needed to quickly change gears or take a sudden turn but even then, it lingered in the way their palms and fingers tickled, warmed by each other and forever yearning to join over and over. 

The drive was one they knew by heart. Ossabaw Island to Atlanta and back. A road driven time and time again over fifteen years since their honeymoon. 

They'd taken to visiting the island as often as possible after the magical week they'd spent there christening their union the not so righteous way. The time they stayed had grown longer and longer with each of their visits and to the point where, both their kids being old enough to fly up to college, they'd accepted Dale’s offer to sell them the cabin, and never left it for more than a few days since.

They'd found their own small corner of the world to love and care for each other shielded from the masses of the city. 

Daryl thought for a moment that Rick would go restless stopping work but he hadn't and seeing his husband getting engrossed in various new passions had been a delight every day. 

There had been the gardening period when God forbid anyone said anything about his azaleas or damaged any of his complicated bush structures. 

Then came the time of getting private classes with Daryl to try and learn how to draw. Needless to say the man was not a born artist and he would get incredibly frustrated with himself when he found he'd never be able to translate his thoughts into actual drawings much less paintings, so that had to stop, too. 

There was the phase Daryl remembered with incredible fondness of when Rick had decided he'd become a boat maker so he could call his ship Daredevil. Didn't really work out the way he'd intended and the poor thing stayed over water just long enough to break under the pressure of the sea filling it by its every hole. The man might have wailed a little, and Daryl had laughed. Gentle but strong bursts of laughter escaping his throat facing the disaster of his sweet husband's efforts. 

Consoling Rick might be the most bittersweet activity the man had ever taken pleasure in doing. Not that he enjoyed seeing his partner in any kind of distress but  _ boy _ was it a blessing to see he could always bring him back from whatever the former cop considered a failure and make him laugh. The post-catastrophe sex was good, too.

Life on the island was made out of everything Daryl had ever wanted. From the scenery and the atmosphere it provided, nature breathing all around them and setting its own pace to both men's lives. To the very house they lived in which hadn't changed much apart from the various paintings and family pictures or keepsakes they had hung on the walls or put on the furniture, thus just increasing the feeling of homeliness and belonging. To the fact, still overwhelming sometimes, that despite all the years they'd had to stay apart, life had made it so that Daryl got to see his husband every day of the last fifteen years. Every  _ single _ day and he couldn't wish for anything else than just having more. More of Rick, more of his love and care and goofy humor, more of his concern for him and more of his gentle touches, passionate glances, fiery embraces. 

Life had given them both the only thing they ever needed and they'd been clever enough not to let it go a second time. They'd hung on to their love and story, to the relationship uniting them to the point it felt like a bond made out of flesh more than a promise sealed by golden rings.

A deep sigh escaped Rick and Daryl startled a bit. He looked up and to the side, taking in the view of Rick, elbow on the window as he drove, mid length curls so all over the place, they were sure to hear about it once Judith got a hold of them and he sighed, too. 

“What are ya thinkin’ about?”

“Leah,” Rick answered simply and the affectionate smile drawing on his lips as he said the name of their granddaughter, Daryl could only imitate. “Think five is old enough to play guide around your exhibition so, that's what we'll do once you get caught up signing your pieces.” he grinned.

“I'd like to see that. Don't forget to tell people how much of a nag ya still are when yer bored and I'm paintin’,” Daryl winked, his smirk fading with a yawn he couldn't restrain. 

“You should sleep, Darling, gonna be a long day.” Rick's voice was so soft, so gentle, Daryl could already hear the sirens of sleep coming over him. Maybe he was getting old after all…

“Promise not ta take pictures like last time?” he still asked as he got comfortable against the window.

“Sure,” Rick winked to Daryl's profile.   
  
  


\-------

 

“I can't believe you two!” 

“Oh shit, lock the doors, Rick!” 

An enraged Judith was half-running half-pouncing to the car seconds after they pulled into the parking lot and Rick didn't have time to effectively lock the doors. She was bursting them open. First Daryl's then his.

“Get outta there. Show’s in two hours, ya were s’posed to be here over an hour ago.”

Both men hid their smiles as they got out of the car and started for the gallery, a fuming Judith closing the march.

“Ya know, when yer angry, the backwood accent gets thicker.” Daryl snickered and it was all Judith could do not to smack the back of his head. 

“Yeah, well, you wait, Dad, yer lucky we have so much to do.”

They entered and when she turned fully towards Rick, taking in his appearance for the first time, the man recoiled a bit.

“Bathroom is down the hallway, Pop, in case ya want to do somethin’ about your hair.” she said her tone suggesting he better go and do that right away and then she took off to another room in the back.

Meeting his husband's gaze, Rick cocked his head to the side. “If you're going to laugh, better do it before she comes back.” 

And Daryl did. Turning red from all the restrained chuckles he had in store and coughing out his hilarity with tears in his eyes. He tried to say something but had to calm down before Rick could make out the words. “Told ya she'd notice yer hair wasn't  _ tidy _ .” he chuckled again and Rick being less of a man than their daughter was, didn't refrain from smacking the back of his head in a practiced motion. Daryl all but squealed, making grabby hands for his husband as the retired teacher stepped back.

“I'll be right back,” he muttered with a half-smile and a wink.

Rick getting out of the bathroom with his moistened locks tucked behind his ears and combed back coincided beautifully with the fanfare arrival of the golden child in the gallery. Their granddaughter ran into the room, all five-year-old missing front teeth and yellow hair in flying pigtails. 

“GRAN’DADDIES!!” she cheered.

Both men chuckled wholeheartedly at her volubile enthusiasm, waiting for her to calm down and stop running around Daryl to greet her properly. She did, kinda. 

First, she jumped on Daryl’s lap in a way that was all too close to what her mother used to do for it not to be endearing. She pecked her Popyl’s cheeks soundly before giggling away and jumping so Rick would catch and carry her while she hugged his last breath from him. 

The man took a big huff of her girly smell, relishing in the feeling of her wiggly-slimmy body in his arms while still trying to be discreet about it so Daryl wouldn’t start calling him mushy again. He wasn’t soft, Leah was just a very bright, clever, cunning and pretty little girl.  _ Not soft! _ his gaze yelled to the gently mocking expression Daryl nonetheless threw his way.

“Mommy said we can play guide together! Can we? You’ll help?” the little girl rambled excitedly and Rick nodded as he grinned. “So super-megawesome!” 

“Alright, girl, let Popick breathe, he's not going anywhere.” Judith said, poking her daughter's back teasingly. “Shall we get this exhibition started gentlemen?”

Daryl's heartfelt laugh was all the answer she got. 

“What? What is it?”

Daryl swiftly turned his wheels around to face Rick, “Can ya believe how she talks these days?”

“Nah, think she's been spending too much time around your agent. I knew Ezekiel would change our girl, Dare.” Rick answered, his eyes crinkling hard with the laughter he refrained seeing Judith’s pretend pout.

“When ya two are about done laughin’ at me maybe we could get stuff done!” Judith walked out on them, going to the car to retrieve the paintings and coming back without a word. 

All the while Leah stood next to Rick, eyes big and small fingers twitching. She tugged at his shirt sleeve to get the man's attention and whispered, a hand cupped before her mouth in secret-like fashion. “Is Mommy mad?”

“No sweetheart,” Rick looked down at her, “she's just playing pretend so we'll stop making fun of her.”

“Oh,” the little girl nodded in understanding before taking a decided step forward, “in that case, can we help puttin’ everthin’ up?” 

“Yeah let's go.” 

 

\-------

 

In the end, the exhibition was a success; no matter how late both men showed up or how loud and big Judith’s hell-giving got, it always was. Daryl was a respected artist and given that he hadn't given a show in almost three years, people, both new to his work or very familiar, and regular buyers showed up. 

Judith and Ezekiel took care of welcoming every art-lover passing the threshold of the gallery, leading them through the maze of walls and atmospheres they had created around Daryl's work and having them meet the artist in person once they reached the end of it.

Daryl stayed by the final piece of the show, it was put up on the largest wall and could be seen in glimpses by all as they went from display to display, the paths made up by them all leading to that final dual-piece.

The work was made of two paintings completing each other and as Rick walked down the central aisle of the show with Leah’s hand in his to stand beside his husband, he couldn’t help but think back on that time he’d gotten to see Daryl’s work for the first time in fifteen years. He couldn’t help but think back on Judy’s words the day after their first night back together,  _ “yer the separated half, huh?” _ . 

Because if the artist’s rendering of Munch’s most famous painting had been every bit as frightening and heartbreaking as the original fifteen years back, what with its black shades and missing heart, the piece he was now looking at was a Scream alright, but not one of despair. Most definitely not. 

“Are ya seriously letting my baby girl look at this one so closely? You two out of your mind?” Judith muttered in an irritated whisper as she passed by them. She immediately put a blindfolding hand on Leah’s eyes and fought her as the little girl tried to dodge it.

Both men laughed.

“You don’t like it?”

“That’s not the point!” she hissed, but her eyes where glinting with amusement as well.

Catching Daryl’s gaze as Judith left them, Leah held fast to her chest, Rick thought that maybe she was right. The duet of paintings representing first, the top half of himself, curls spread out on a welcoming pillow, face scrunched up in a moan and fists clutching silky looking sheets, then the covered bottom half where you could distinctly make out the shape of two parted legs and a large bump in the middle may not have been the most recommended sight for a five-year-old, however abstract the actual brush-strokes were when you didn’t know what they were meant to represent.

“It’s just art, right?” Daryl snickered and Rick bent down to kiss the joke out of him and murmur against his lips, “It is, sweet, sweet loverboy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so? What did you think? Worth the wait? You like where these guys ended up? 
> 
> Thanks again to all of you for reading, I shall be back with more Rickyl sooon!

**Author's Note:**

> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
